Let it go
by girlz4freedom202
Summary: Summary: Some people hold grudges, it's human nature. It teaches us that 'Enough is enough'. As for these two..nu-uh. Ikuto is a boy who has tormented Amu for forever,and Amu is a girl who has an issue that has gone long enough.Will they ever LET IT GO!
1. 1 Listing

LET IT GO!#1

**Hinamori Amu**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5' 5"**

**Weight: 125 lb**

**Hair: bubble gum pink**

**Eyes: golden**

**Hobbies: listening to some music,**

**reading, hanging out with Utau, avoiding a certain boy.**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6'**

**Weight: 165 lb**

**Hair: indigo**

**Eyes: sapphire**

**Hobbies: torturing Amu, playing the violin, **

**exercising, using people to get what he wants. **

**Chapter 1: Listing **

'Today's the day!' Amu thought to herself. Staring up at the ceiling, Amu started to space out.

'I wonder if I'll get a boyfriend for once. Grades need to be worked on. Ugh. That's going to be a pain in the ass! It's going to take a lot out of me too. What about the prom? Really, it's hard enough to make friends. Sure, Utau's my friend, but she goes to a different school.' Being friends with Utau was the best. She never kept secrets from Amu, Amu never kept secrets from her (well almost never). 'Man I can't believe I had to go through camp and home school. It's such a pain. For 2 whole years, ever since the beginning of sophomore year! It'll be so lonely without Utau!' Then the terrible truth struck her…she _wasn't _going to be alone…there…was…the dev..

BUUUUZZZZZZZZ! "WWAAHH! Oomph!"

The alarm went off and shocked her so much that she had fell face first onto the floor groaning more in annoyance than in pain. "Omffay, ommfy! Um ump! Ehzz (Translation: Okay, okay! I'm up! Jeez.) She decided not to think about the _terrible truth._ After all there's nothing new about it. She had promised herself that somehow or other she'd put a stop to it all, that she'd be tough enough to _convince _him that she wasn't going to take anymore shit from him. That she won't be his toy forever. Amu wasn't going to show any weakness, she was going to stand up tall no matter what he threw at her. 'I won't give him that satisfaction anymore.' "At least…I'll try not to." She said somberly to herself. "NO! Ugh, stop thinking that way! Stop thinking about it all together!"

She turned and looked at the clock. It read '5:00am.' Four hours before school starts. Then another thought came to her mind. There was a second terrible truth. If she would make friends, meet a boy, or even try to act cool, he'd find out, and use them as a weakness against her. They would get hurt because of her. 'I can't have anyone take the risk.' He always loved to torture her in the cruelest ways he could come up with. Yes it was a boy, and when he becomes a man…no…he will never be a true man. A true man would _protect_ a girl. Not have her suffer constantly. 'He will never be a man in the eyes of Hinamori Amu.' She had always assumed he did these things to her because she was lower class than him. 'Yes, he rich too.' This has continued ever since she moved here, which would be when she was 7 and he was 7. It was hate at first sight.

Tsukiyomi residence 

Ikuto got up around two in the morning with only one person on his mind, Amu. To him she was a pin cushion just waiting for needles to push into her over, and over again. He never hesitated when it came to torturing that girl. He was obsessed with it. Ever since they were kids he'd always been on her case. He barely remembered why he does these things. It only seems natural. They were born to hate each other, and for him to torture her. This had been going on for over ten years (wow. Talk about issues)

Ikuto always took his problems out on her, and loved it when she was helpless, and under his command, and mercy. Unfortunately, she had been out of town for the whole summer, leaving him with nothing to do ever since the end of their Sophomore year.

"That pathetic girl will pay for leaving me. I was bored to death!"

Ikuto ran over to sit at his desk, where a list of 10 torture methods lay. It took him a while to think about what he wanted to do to her but he managed.

Fire crackers in her the school fold, gag, and tie Amu up. The lock in the shed for one whole day and night. (that's her worst fear, for some reason.)Lock her on the roof when it rumor…yet to be family to my animal in locker, or bag. Yet to be she gets a boyfriend tempt him with another her a fake secret admirer present and her at prom.

Some of these were just basics. Like the rumor, that can happen on its own. Why not help it grow though? So many thoughts were running through his head as he recalled the past. The first time they met.

_Flash back_

_A little girl, about 6-7 years old, was running around her new home. She was taking in the sights of the new neighborhood. 'Wow, I didn't know yards could be so big!' There was a tree in the front yard for her to climb, and a small balcony at the edge of the room she chose. "It's so pretty."_

_Ikuto was watching her from the dining room window, while his mother Souka was in the kitchen baking cookies for their new neighbors. 'You'd think she never seen a neighborhood before.' He thought to himself. "What an idiot! Are all pink-haired people this stupid? I guess it's not only blondes that are airheads." This time he said it out loud without realizing it. "Ikuto! You shush up! I hear their very nice people. Now, when we get there I want you to mind your manners." _

_Once they left the house, and crossed the street to greet the newcomers, he heard his mom say, "Well it seems that Utau has found a new playmate. Heh heh. It's about time too." He turned to look, and was faced with a sight that he hope would not be repeated in the near future. It was a horrifying scene. Both the pink haired girl and his sister were climbing a tree. The pinkette stood up on the branch and cried out _

_"Look, I'm a monkey! HOO..HOO..AH AH!"_

_"No. You're a dope." He muttered under his breath, trying to keep it as low as possible o his mother wouldn't hear._

_'At least Utau has sense not to..'_

_"Me too!" Ikuto's eyes shot straight up, terrified for his little sister's sanity. There's no way his little sister would do anything like what that little idiot would. 'It's not Utau. It's not Utau. It's not Utau…oh..my..God..IT'S UTAUUU!' _

*Present day*

He could still see remember as if it were yesterday. Two stupid girls acting like barbarians. Just proves how high her IQ is.

_*Flash back*_

_"AAAaaaaAAaaUUAAaa!" Ikuto was frozen on the spot, for what he say was Utau making a moron of herself by standing on the highest branch of the tree, pounding her fist on her chest one after the other, while the pink, cotton candy, headed, maniac girl was on her knees bowing to the second maniac on the branch as if worshipping one of those freaky African gods._

_He was even wondering if they were going to have one of those weird rituals or a sacrificial, traditions to go along with this display._

_Sure enough it happened._

_Taking two sticks from the so-called fire place, Amu, which was apparently her name, was shrieking out some sort of weird noises that sounded like, wanka wanka, kapa kappa, cheetos cheetos… "Ikuto, why don't you go join them?" His mother suggested with a smile completely oblivious to the reaction her son gave her, which was full of horror and utter disgust. She then started pushing him toward the living hell on earth. _

_A caw of a crow, a latter was seen, and a broken mirror was seen through a window. Now he wasn't a superstitious person or anything, but this was really starting to freak him out. 'No, I'm imagining things. Don't freak out.' _

_Then it happened. The Amu girl tripped during the wacko dance she was doing, and started straight for Ikuto. He tried to catch her. She may be a freak but she's still a girl. "Watch out!" They both cried at the same time, but it was too late. Amu fell bringing something down with her. Not Ikuto himself butsomething worse. During the process of falling the girl had grab onto his pants instead of his hand which she missed by an inch. _

_'It's not true, it's not true, it's n..' _

_"Mama, look! Look at that boy! He's in his und.."_

_"Shush it's rude to say such things out loud."_

_'IT'S TRUUUUUEEE!'_

_"whoops."_

_Whoops? That's all she can say?_

_"M..my..my..MY YOUTH!"_

_"It's not that bad."_

_He looked at her with astonishment, and disbelief. How can she say that? She is cause this humiliation!_

_"WHAT ARE YOU TAKIN' ABOUT?"_

_He regained a bit of composure and was now beyond pissed._

_"I'm saying that at least you have cute underwear that's in fashion for boys!"_

_"Shut your mouth!" he yelled while putting his pants back into place._

_This did not go unheard by his mother who was talking to Amu's mother on the side lines._

_**"Ikuto!" **_

_End of flashback_

So that's how the hatred began, or at least the years of elementary. When Junior high came he then realized that it's just great entertainment and fun pass time when he tortures the girl.

"Okay," he said to himself. "List is completed, let's start the fireworks. Heh heh."


	2. 2 Back to school Wonderful

**Chapter 2: Back to school. Wonderful**

"You'll do great this year, sweetie, I'm sure of it." Midori was very concerned for her daughter though. For some reason Amu always got lower grades than most of the other students, no matter how smart she was, and Midori was told that she had a higher IQ than the average person. Something was holding her back though, and Midori had yet to find out what it was.

Even though she ask her daughter over and over again, Amu's only response would be, "Mom you know how school is." That's all she said, so Midori quit asking since she didn't want to push her daughter too hard. 'At least she has grades well enough for her to pass her classes…just barely though.

"I'm sure you'll make friends, dozens of friends, no hundreds!" Amu was grinning at the silliness of her mother's expression that she was making. She was glad that her mother was at least trying to ensure her that she would make friends. Of course she had Utau as a friend ever since the she had moved to Japan 'Being gone all summer. I wonder if there have been any changes. Will people think differently of me? Nope. Not possible. 'Thanks to certain somebody making new friends was not an option. Not to mention getting a boyfriend was _impossible. _

Amu only had one boyfriend and again thanks to a _certain somebody_ it didn't last long. 'What's his problem with me having a boyfriend anyway? It doesn't stop him from torturing me! Who care about boys anyway? I can get along without one.' But she did care. She mentally noted not to talk to Utau about what happened during the summer, because Ikuto might get wind of it. If only she could have that luxury. She wanted to share her stories with Utau, that's what friends do. Unfortunately Ikuto ruined her social life so much so that that Amu couldn't talk even to her friend about boys. She couldn't share much of anything to anybody, well except with Utau, but only because he doesn't want his sister to know about his evil intentions.

The jerk even lies and takes advantage of his little sister's lack of knowledge on the topic of the guy's I.T.A. (Ikuto tortures Amu) obsession. 'He can go so low. It's a little understandable when he tries to trick me, I'm his pin cushion, but I don't fall for it…much. His own sister though?

"Jerk."

"What was that, honey?"

Her mother brought her back to the present away from the hated land of the he-demon. "Wha..I..said erk. There's an erk in my stomach. Ha ha..ha…ha."

"…"

'Erk? That's not a word.' Fortunately it seemed to satisfy Midori enough for her not to ask questions.

Once they were in front of the school Midori ask if she needed help to her locker. "No it's okay mom I can make it." "Oh ok." Amu immediately felt guilty seeing the hurt look on her mom's face, so she reached out to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I'll be fine mama, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

Amu let her go, before getting out of the car she turned to Midori. "I'll see you after school."

Amu couldn't stand to see her mother cry. Not only would it make her feel guilty, also it would take forever for her to stop. The first time it happened was on Amu's eighth birthday at her party.

A cake was all it took, one only medium sized cake. Ikuto came up and _accidently_ bumped into the table while at the same time pushed the cake off while it landed on the floor. Understanding why her mom was crying saying it was her fault the she made an _unsteady_ cake. She came up to Midori saying that it was all alright and that it wasn't her fault. It took her mom a whole week to figure out how to make a cake only to have it ruined.

She had come up to Ikuto saying that it wasn't his fault and not to blame himself. Of course Ikuto felt guilty, that was obvious. He wasn't given credit from Amu though since he didn't even have the decency to say that it wasn't her fault. Nor did he tell the truth.

'I'll be fine? Yeah right. Like that'll ever be true.'

Unknown to her and her mother she was being watched by someone from the second floor, while thinking to themselves, 'What a fun year this'll be, for you and me both, Amu.'

Students all around avoided contact and her gaze, keeping a safe distance from the pin-cushion that the Tsukiyomi loved to stick pins into. This was now an instinct since it had gone on for many years. New students who didn't know about the famous I.T.A situation were warned not to interfere with it. Once a person came up to her to introduce themselves they were doomed. Ikuto would never let anyone get near his toy. She was his, thus she was shunned from all school society. Not one student would dare to approach. Well at least no one who wasn't a fan of Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Well, well. Look who it is! How is the loner doing this fine morning? Did anyone say hi, or are we the first to do the honor? HO HO HO HO!" Saaya was the school's biggest, brainless, brat(second to Ikuto, minus the brainless part, and no load laughing either).

"Can't this day start at least a little less annoying?" Amu muttered under her breath. The fan girls, who all had on T- shirts that said,' WE LIVE 4 IKUTO!' with the 'o' shaped like a heart, on the front.

'Oh my god. They're wasting away what little knowledge they have for a butt headed boy.

With evil grins on their faces they started whispering to each other low enough so Amu couldn't hear. the idiots started stalking away towards the school glancing back once in a while as if daring her to ask what they were talking about. She never gave them that satisfaction though. Not because she didn't want to, but because she honestly didn't care what the air heads said, or did for that matter.

Ever since Ikuto had started pulling pranks on her, it's always been like this.

***Flash back***

_**Ikuto age 9**_

_**Amu age 8**_

_According to the whole school they have been given the reputation of being the coolest kids from the playground to the classroom. They were also known as, the ultimate enemies. _

"_Ne, Hinamori Sempai. You have something in your hair." _

"_What?" Reaching behind her head she felt something gooey and sticky, stuck in her hair._

"_It's gum! Tsukiyomi did you do this?" one of Amu's boy admirers demanded._

"_So what if I did?"_

"_Apologize to Hinamori Sempai right now!"_

_Suddenly a bunch of Ikuto fan girls came swarming all around the boy while their leader, Saaya stood in front of him and said "You have some nerve! Talking to our Ikuto –sama that way is unforgivable!"_

_"Well, he has no right to..." There was a sudden movement of a desk. Ikuto had gotten up from his seat and coolly walked over to Amu's fan. Bending down until he was face to face with the boy._

"_Have no right to what?" He asked in a dangerously low voice._

_"Y..you have n..no right ..t..to m..mess w..with H..H..Hinamori sempai ! " * PUNCH* _

_'What the hell!' "You jerk! Why'd you go and do that? He didn't do anything to you!"_

_Amu shouted in anger, as she knelt down next to the boy trying to help him up to his feet. Strolling up to her, Ikuto looked around, and spoke words that made Amu growl, and every fan, including his own, quiver in their shoes._

_"If anyone tries to help her again, they'll get more than a punch in the face."_

_Bending down to her, Ikuto hissed, "No one tells me what and what not to do with my 'toy'."_

_***End of flashback***_

From that day on not one person came near her. The only ones who came up to her were Ikuto's fans, and that only to torment her, which was totally fine with him. The more torment the better. Although there were two problems one was his sister, because she was Amu's friend. Well at least she was her only friend. Well besides her boyfriend Kukai. He didn't want his sister to know about the torment he gave Amu, though Utau did know that _someone_ was bullying Amu. The second problem was that it was getting harder and harder to bully Amu, because of, well, her * cough* _developing _body. Hey, can you blame him? He's a boy, and he's at _that stage_.

"Ugh, no she's at fault and, she deserves it!" He looked up at the sky. 'What a wonderful _cloudy _day.' "Heh heh..." Students passing by who knew about the situation between him and his _toy _took a step back, knowing he was coming up with a terrible plan. Some even started to prey for Hinamori.

'So history is going to repeat itself' Some thought, while watching Ikuto walk down the hall chuckling evilly.

'But she's in high school now. I wonder if he'll be able to keep this up, since she has a nice bod.'

'This'll be a tiring but interesting year.'

'Poor Hinamori.'

'Ikuto's so cool!'

***Outside***

"Amu!" hearing her name being called, Amu turned around only to have someone grab her in a bear hug. (And I'm talking about a meager bear hug.) "Utau...can't... br..breathe." She squeaked out, sounding like a chipmunk.

Amu always thought of Utau as one of those girls that people underestimate. She looks innocent but underneath is an untamed beast. She could see Utau's boyfriend, Kukai not far behind her. Amu nodded a hello, since that was all she could manage.

"Whoops. Sorry Amu."

'No wonder why Kukai likes her.' * Sweat drop* 'Wait a minute.'

"Why aren't you at your school?"

"Oh that's you didn't hear. Well..luckily I got transferred here! Isn't it great? Now we can be together at school too!"

This gave Amu the greatest relief. So she wouldn't be alone.' Oh my god. Yes! There is a God! Thank you, thank you, thank you!'

"So, did you meet any boys when you were gone?"

The question caught Amu off guard, and she started stammering," D...don't be ridiculous. Th..the boys I..I saw weren't to my liking. I prefer someone else...UH! N..n..no I mea.." She then saw a glint in Utau's eyes and an evil grin on her face.

"Oooooh? Soooo you already like soooomme oooonne...hmmmm?" *Grin*

'Uh oh' Amu would never tell anyone that her crush was the prince, Tadase.

"Let me see your schedule. I'll show you mine." She said changing the subject, but Amu knew that the conversation was far from over. Also knew that the phone might go ringing off the hook.

*Sweat drop* "Kay!" Both of them then took out both of their schedules, and passed them to each other.

**Tsukiyomi Utau**

**Period 1 **P.E. **Period 4 **Geology

**Period 2 **Music **Period 5 **Science

**Period 3 **Math

Lunch 

**Hinamori Amu**__

**Period 1** English **Period 4** History

**Period 2** Music **Period 5** Science

**Period 3** P.E.

Lunch

"Well, at least we have music and science together. You have to help me with history, Utau. Pleeeeaaazzzze!"

"Okay, okay. So long as you help me with science. I really wanna ace it this year "

" Why?" She knew almost better than any one that Utau had no interest whatsoever in the subject.

"It's a weird excuse... okay here it goes."

She looked around no one could hear her "It's Ikuto," She whispered "He's working on som..."

All of the sudden a voice she knew all too well called out "Hey, Utau. Amu, it's been a long time, nice to see you again."

"I'll bet it is.' Amu thought to herself, growling inside her head. If only she could say it out loud. Only she couldn't, not infront of Utau. Instead she said with a forced smile, "Hey! Yeah it has been a long 5 weeks. At least time flies by. (Unfortunately) How was your vacation?" " Oh, great! I can't wait to catch up with you. So how was your vacation? " "Wonderful, now I wish I've stayed. You know that feeling, right?" "Oh, I don't know. I felt kind of bored without a _friend _around." He said with a sickeningly sweet smile. Amu returned it just as sweet.

On the side lines, Kukai and Utau stared at them unblinkingly with a sweatdrop on each on their foreheads. Utau looked at Ikuto to Amu then back to Ikuto again. She thought to herself ' It can't be Ikuto. I'd think she would go for someone a little less, well, Ikuto-ish: Note to self; ask Amu if it's him. I sure as hell hope not I mean they don't even like each other.' (A.N. She doesn't know he's the one bugging her though. Only that he is annoyed with her friend.)

"It's gonna be a busy year for me. I got loads to do." Ikuto was still smiling while he said this.

It gave Amu the shivers she knew all too well the double meaning behind those words. The same went for Kukai. He knew the whole situation between Ikuto and Amu, but he didn't want to get in the middle of it, Ikuto being his best friend and all. He had asked Ikuto once why he always tormented her.

"I 'see', well 'good luck' with 'that'."

"Why thank you." And still smiling that sweet smile, he walked away towards the school, while a bunch of his fan girls looked at him with goo-goo eyes, and a glint of envy at Amu. 'Oh, please!'

(with Ikuto)

"Um... I... Ikuto- kun," ' Oh great, another one. Ugh! Where's Amu? I wanna punch something. I'll ruin my rep if punch this girl, can't have that.'

"Um...w..would you," 'Ugh..Oh com'on, spit it out already.' "...Accept this, please?" He bent down, and whispered to her with a seductive tone to his voice, " Sure, sweetheart. *Smirk*." He put on his most charming smile, no one, except Amu, can resist. " EEEEEEEE...!" The girl then ran off, with the forgotten letter still in her hands. " Heh every time."

' I can't stand these annoying girls. How pathetic, the only interesting girls are the ones that are like Amu. Unfortunately there are none besides her, and she happens to be my enemy.' Not that he was complaining.


	3. 3 You jerks!

**A.N. Hello all fans of Shugo Chara, if you don't like the idea of Ikuto being a jerk, Tadase beating, or the couple Amu and Nagihiko, then you may want to stop. It's going to start getting hotter in this chapter. **

**Chapter 3 You jerks!**

Rain was necessary for Amu at the moment in a way, and not just for any reason, it was because _that_ happened. Unfortunately it wasn't good for her, considering the position she was in at the moment.

"How the 'Hell' did I get into this mess? What was _that?_"

"..."

"YOU JEEEERRRKSSS!" Amu screamed to the top of her lungs

*Exhale* "Well, I guess it's my own fault, though." She felt like crying...

3 hours earlier

Thunder started to sound, and clouds gathered, and collected together slowly. "It's time."

*in the hall*

"You know the plan, don'cha?" Ikuto was whispering urgently to two other boys. One had long purple hair that went all the way to his waist he was often mistaken for a girl in fact. The second boy had a certain babyish innocence to him, along with extremely light yellowish gold hair, and blue eyes that just added more to it.

"Alright, Tadase, you know what to do. Take your position and wait until I give the signal. Nagihiko.." "I know what to do. Don't worry I'm covered." 'He sounds like a general giving out orders' *sweatdrop* "Well done. Once you guys are done with your missions," 'Missions?' "..Meet me in the hall near the class room. Tadase look at Ikuto with uncertainty. "I don't know about this, Ikuto-kun. I mean, I don't really have anything against Amu-chan. So why am I in on this? Plus I was thinking that she's really cute and innocent, and…well you know."

Ikuto got annoyed at him for stating that fact. Also for another reason, but he couldn't figure out what though. So what did he do? 'A _little _white lie won't hurt. The keys are manipulation, and motivation. '

"Tadase," he swung an arm around the baby faced Tadase's shoulders while looking off in the distance with the saddest express one could have. (Years of practice) "Oh Tadase, if you only knew…what happened. I…it was…oh it can't be described!"

It would definitely work with Tadase considering how dense and sensitive he was. He tried it on Nagihiko once, but to no avail. 'That guy can see right a through person so much that's scary.'

Ikuto was about to continue when all of the sudden….

" I…Iku..IIIIIIIKUUUTOOOOOOOO! WAAAH…I…I never knew…that..that.."

"Huh?"

"SHE TOOK AWAY YOUR 'VIRGIIINIIIITYYYYYYYY'!"

"…HUUUUH?"

"You have been unwillingly taken, Ikuto-kun! Don't worry though, you shall be avenged!"

"….eeeehhhhh…."

"I cannot stand by and let her taste victory!"

"Wait, Tadase, you got it.."

"Don't try to save her reputation Ikuto-kun!"

"I'm not…"

"I know you've forgiven her!"

"I haven't.."

"And I'm sure you like her deep, deep down!"

"I DON'T!"

"My genius plan will be seen through to the end! Wa ha ha ha ha! Wa ha ha ha ha!"

The other two boys were frozen in place thinking the same thing at the same time. 'Wasn't that idiot crying a moment ago?' *sweatdrop*.Nagihiko leaned into Ikuto whispering, "Wasn't this your idea?"

"It doesn't matter. So long as he's motivated we're good."

Nagihiko suddenly got an odd feeling as if they were being watch. Then the whispers began. Turning his head he saw that right behind him was…" uh, Ikuto? We have an audience." Ikuto turned to look where his friend was facing. What he saw caught by surprise.

"Ikuuuuutttoooooooo-kkkuuuuuuuunnnn!"

Fan girls were swarming around with tears in their eyes. 'This will give me a migrane.' The two boys yet again thought at the same time.

"IKUTO- KUN IS IT TRUE? YOU LOST YOUR _**INNOCENCE**_**? **SHE'S TO _**BLAME**_ NOT YOU!**"**

(What innocence? Who's to blame?)

"YOU WERE JUST A _**HELPLESS BOY**_**!** DON'T WORRY AND _**CRYING **_WILL ONLY MAKE IT WORST_**!**_ WAAAAAAAAAH!"

(What helpless boy? Who's crying?)

"WHY COULDN'T IT BE _**MEEE**_**!"**

(No comment)

An idea popped into his head. Secretly smirking, he added to the fire. Ikuto lowered his head in one hand and made his voice choke.

"I don't know how to handle this. I…I..oh God. I need help. She…she…got away with it, and..I don't…know what to do now. I guess…she had..the…last laugh."

"NO! Ikuto-kun, don't worry! We'll HELP you!"

'God these girls are loud.' "Y…you will?"

"YES! We will! We'll find her weakness, you can count on us!"

He tried not to wince at the girl's voice that was like a banshee. 'Ow! They don't need to shout.'

He got up, walked to a girl leaning in and said seductively; "Thank you, sweetheart." blew in her ear, and the next thing they knew she was on the ground, looking like a squealing tomato.

'He's going too far.' Nagihiko was starting to have second thoughts.

*With the fangirls*

"Okay so I got a few ideas of what could be her weakness. Unfortunately I only got one. And it is her boyfriend."

"….."

"What?"

"Mina she doesn't _**have**_ a boyfriend." Saaya, was the leader of the 'Ikuto fanclub', and everyone knew exactly why. It was because she was the loudest, and the most annoying one ever.

"It doesn't have to be a boyfriend, or even an object. It's obvious what it…or more like who it is."

They all knew who it was too. Looking at each other they all said in unison, "UTAU."

*Amu's locker*

"Oh…my…God," Utau was with Amu, looking at what her friend had in her hand. "Amu, open…it…now." Amu was barely paying attention to her, since she was still staring at the letter dumbfounded, a love letter. That was inside her locker? From Tadase?

"Come on I'm dying to know what it says!"

"I don't know. I mean…hm?"

Amu turned only to practically see flames rising out from Utau's whole being.

"Um…Utau?"

"_**OPEN IT NOW, BEFORE I KILL YOU….."**_

" ….ok"

Amu opened the red envelope with trembling hand. It had read; 'To: Amu, From Tadase' in bold fancy Kersaf.

Inside it said;

'My dearest Amu-chan,

I have something to tell you. It's extremely important. I know it may not be the perfect weather for this kind of thing, but I can't wait and it'll only take a moment. Please meet me on the roof top of the building at least by 12:00pm.

With love from Tadase.

This was like a dream come true. She had always loved Tadase, ever since elementary school. "Amu!" Utau was ecstatic about the idea of her friend having a boyfriend.

"Amu, except it, you have to!"

Amu was so nervous that she it was barely auditable when she said" Kay…what time is it?" "It's 11:50am. Hurry up and go!" She nodded then ran with all her might towards the stair way that led to the roof top. Thunder rumbled, and rain pouring buckets, but she didn't care.

When she got there he was nowhere to be found. Looking at her watch she saw that it was 11:55. There was still time she was a bit early; he should be coming at anytime now. Being a bit flustered she walked into the rain in order to cool herself down.

She walked around with face up towards the sky, when she stepped on something. Looking down she saw rope. 'What?' the door gave a loud slam, and she was suddenly pushed down to the ground. She twisted her ankle in the process, and gave a short cry out.

Hands grabbed onto her shoulders, and dragged her towards the gate. Angry tears were falling from her eyes running down her face. She looked up and saw that the person who dragged her was a beautiful boy who could have been mistaken for a girl. Considering how strong he was it was obvious that he wasn't.

"Hinamori, you deserve it." Said a voice she knew all too well, and loved so much. A piercing sensation was in her gut. Like a knife stabbing her in the stomach. Tadase was standing right there not three feet away from her. His face showed a mixture of anger, disappointment, and hurt, for what she didn't know. "I…don't under.." she was cut off by him shouting, " Don't try to act all innocent! You're disgusting! He was unwilling…and yet…you still! I thought you were better than that. How could you take him without considering the consequences?" "What? Who would.." Amu realized that she didn't have to ask. Of course he would do this to Tadase. 'Not surprising.' "Who would ev.." Shut up, bitch! Nagihiko, tie her up."

Nagihiko hesitated before doing so. 'I know I'm going to regret this. This isn't how a man acts….I'm no man.' He thought with guilt and self loathing as he tied her up. 'She never did anything to that…there are no words to describe how awful he is.'

He looked down at the shivering, tearstained girl, already being affected by the rain. Fighting to control the urge to untie her, and take her away to safety he heard the door open, and turned to see the one person he now hated with all his being, the one with sapphire eyes. He had to fight the temptation to punch the living hell out of him.

He had put on one of his fake hurt and guilty expression on his face. It was for Tadase to see, since Nagihiko, being a pro, could not be fooled. The stupid idiot of a boy came up to Ikuto saying to him.

"Don't feel guilty about this Ikuto-kun," 'Guilty?' Amu and Nagihiko both thought at the same time. Giving Ikuto one of those 'guy-hugs' as if they were the best of friends (yeah right), but he was nothing more than a puppet. "She deserves this." Amu was heartbroken.

"I guess."

Ikuto said with that sick low helpless voice.

"I…I want to talk to her…alone. You know."

"Of course, go ahead. Let it out. Whatever you do though don't untie her, kay?"

"Okay."

"Hmph, as if that would pass his mind." Amu muttered under her breath, and only Nagihiko heard her.

Once the two other boys were gone, Tadase satisfied and Nagihiko regretful, Ikuto closed the door, and walked up to her. Kneeling down so that they were face to face, leaned in so that his face was right near her ear. He then whispered to her, "To tell you the honest truth, this is getting harder and harder to keep up. You know why?" she didn't answer, nor did she move. "It's because you getting hotter and hotter. In fact seeing you tied up is totally turning me on."

He moved the hair away from her neck. "You're such a turn on." He then gave a long lick from the nape to her ear. 'God, if she weren't my enemy…' he started to sniff her hair, and apparently he was in a daze. She was shivering like hell, and when coming out of it he whispered in her ear before backing up.

"Don't worry; you know better than anyone else that I'm not a rapist."

"M..maybe not. Still, you're apparently sadistic towards your _entertainment." _She whispered back.

Once backed up he knelt there while looking thoughtful. "Entertainment" he looked down only to stare at her lips.

"Yes. You'reonly_ my_ entertainment." He slowly knelt up, wrapped his right arm around her and lifted her so that she also knelt up, and press her whole upper body against his then gave her a rough kiss. She couldn't move since she was shocked, but when she snapped out of it she started too struggled. He was way too strong though and her struggles only made it worse when it just turned him on even more. He made the kiss even rougher and more passionate. He pressed her tighter to him by wrapping both arms around her.

'WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?' It took all she got not to close her eyes and submit.

'OH, MY GOD!' She thought when it became it became a full fledge 'French'.

Once Ikuto snapped back to reality yet again he let her go, while she dropped to the ground too shocked to say anything. They were both panting from lack of air and for Ikuto from pure pleasure. (Man that's hot.)

He stood up and walked to the door, with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Maybe the rain will cool you down, since you too _hot._" He gave her one last look, thinking to himself. 'I gotta add something to the list.'

Then he left her cold/hot in the rain.

Rain was necessary for Amu at the moment in a way, and not just for any reason, it was because _that _happened. Unfortunately it wasn't good her, considering the position she was in at the moment.

"How the 'Hell' did I get into this mess?"

"…."

"YOU JEEEERRRKSSS!" Amu screamed to the top of her lungs.

*Exhale* "Well I guess it's my own fault, though." She felt like crying…

"Tadase. Not you too." She looked around, she need to get out of there, before she got too sick. 'The wall!' She started to head to the edge of the wall that was near the door. It wasn't easy but she made it. Putting the rope against the edge of it she started to saw.

*In the classroom*

'He looks way too happy.' Nagihiko was being eaten away by guilt. 'I can't stand this anymore!'

"Mr. Tanaka, I'm headed for the bathroom."

"Very well then. Actually class is almost over so after you're done go on to your next one."

"Thank you, sir."

He walked out of the classroom calmly enough so not to be suspicious. (Being a pro at drama does have its advantages). Thankfully the bathroom was in the same direction as the stairway. Just in case he went into it long enough to seem to be 'doing his business',*/* then came out to head towards his destination. Once there he ran the rest way up.

Bursting through the door, he found Amu sawing away at the bounds against the wall. Her hands had turned raw and were on the verge of bleeding.

"Wait! Let me help."

Amu stopped what she was doing and turned to see him. "What do _you_want?" she hissed through her teeth. 'Can't blame her.' (Ya think?)

"Let me…" he came up to her.

"Stay away from me. I don't need your help, asshole!" he ignored her, took out his pocket knife and cut the bonds off.

"Okay, let's go bef…"

SLAP!

"OOOW! What the f****** hell was that for?"

"Oh golly gee, I don't know? Maybe iT WAS FOR TI**EING ME **_**UP!"**_

"Can we please talk about this later? You need to get to the nurses office! Your lips are blue, and you got a twisted ankle!"

"I'm perfectly capable of going mys..WOAH! WHAT THE HEELLL! Put..slap..me..slap..DOWN…slap slap slap!"

"**OH MY GOD! WHAT WITH YOU AND SLAPPING TODAY, WOMAN?"**

_**SLAP!**_

" _**OOOOOWWWW!"**_

This was so far the longest chapter. I hopes to Its to the readers liking? The next chapter will be up before August 8th 2010. Until next time!

Ikuto: I'm gonna kill Tadase for doing that to Amu!

girlz4freedom202: Um, Ikuto, you're even worst.

Ikuto: oh.

Amu: um…

Ikuto: Why am I so mean? Well one good thing came out this chapter.

girlz4freedom202: …and that is….

Ikuto: A hot lickin' and a kissin'!

Amu: #/# girlz4freedom202 does not own Shugo Chara. (pervert)


	4. anyou must read the mistakes of list

A.N. you must read this before going on.

Unfortunately there were a few mistakes that came list that Ikuto had created

Unfortunately messed up so here is the real deal; 1. Fire crackers in her locker.

2. burn school uniform 3. Blind fold gag, tie amu up. The lock in the shed for one whole day and

night. (That is her worst fear for some reason)

4. Lock her on the roof when it rains. 5. Spread rumor yet to be decided. 6. Invite family to my

house (the hooorrrorrr) 7. Dead animal in locker or bag. Yet to be decided 8. If gets boyfriend

tempt him with another girl. 9. Leave her a fake secret admirer present and letter in locker. 10.

Humiliate her at prom.


	5. 4 I'm not a puppet

Ikuto: Wait a minute I thought this was a Ikuto and Amu fan fic, not Nagihiko and Amu!

girlz4freedom202: Yeah well some of my viewers….or most of my viewers don't like your behavior. So at least there's at least one gentleman in the story.

Ikuto: BUT YOU MADE ME LIKE THAT, B****!

girlz4freedom202: _**DO YOU WANT ME TO EARASE YOU FROM THE WHOLE STORY? * DEMONIC AURA ***_

Ikuto: B…but at least I..I…

Amu & girlz4freedom: _**BE QUIET DO YOU WANNA SPOIL THE WHOLE STORY?**_ **:O**

Ikuto: _EEEEEEEKKKK! __**D=)**_

Amu & girlz4freedom: girlz4freedom doesn't own Shugo Chara! *tee hee* enjoy!

Ikuto: NOW YOU ARE ALL HAPPY?

A&G: Ggggggrrrrrr

Ikuto: *sqeaky voice* please R&R. ps. Help me…

**Chapter 4. I'm not a puppet.**

**SLAP!**

"**OOOOWWWW! UGH! Okay, that's it my face can't take it anymore! You're going from princess to a sack of potatoes!"**

"Huh? What the hell are you talkin…iiiiiinnn whoa!" at first it was princess style now she was in a sack of potato style.

"Sigh. That's much better." ^_^

Unfortunately that did nothing to stop her shrieking. Here he was treating her like a kidnapped maiden about to head off to a barbaric village, while she was worried if people would come out any minute and see her panties!

"Don't worry your panties aren't showing." Psychic much? "No, I'm not psychic." 'Yeah right!'

All of the sudden the bell rang, and students started to leave the classrooms. Some stopped once they saw the scene in front of them. The famous, (not in a good way) Hinamori Amu, was being carried over the shoulder of a beautiful boy. Whispers and murmurs started to grow. God only knows what was being said.

"Um, hey you can y…"

"Nagihiko" The boy interrupted her.

"Huh?"

"That's my name. Please call me Nagihiko." He said while he turned to her with a smile that made her heart race and gave her a tomato face. 'Wait! No there's no way I'm about to get friendly with this guy.'

"Alright then, Nagihiko, could you put me down? People are staring."

"Nope." He said with his wickedly cheery face. "tour ankles twisted remember?"

"Then, at least hold me in your so called, princess style."

He thought about it for a while. There was a possibility that she go into slapping mode again. Then again she wouldn't make it anymore of a scene as it already was. "Hhhmmm. 'To do, or not to do? That is the question.' That's what Shakespeare said."

"He didn't say that!"

"Heh heh. Sorry. Are you gonna slap me?"

"No."

"Are you gonna yell?"

"No."

"Are you gonna struggle?"

"No."

"Are you going to be a princess?"

Blush "Yes, I am."

"Okay!" 'This is fun'

She was tossed in the air only to land in his arms like an actual prince catching a princess. There were giggles now and chuckles, of amusement? Whatever it was for, Amu found that she was attracting too much attention, and building gossip. If gossip moved faster than light then _he _would defiantly find. That would be bad for the both of them.

They reach the nurses office in no time. Apparently the nurse was out on lunch, and would be back in about an hour. He sat her down on the bed, and went to get an ice pack. When he came back he told her to take off her shoe on put the pack on where it hurt the most.

"Why did you do it?" she didn't bring want to bring it up but she had to know.

He knew what she was talking about, and it was the last question he wanted to answer, but she deserved to know. "I was bored." There was a silence between them.

"You…were bored." It was a terrible excuse to do something like that. She couldn't help it. She exploded.

Slap! "So I was your play thing too was I? That's all I am, aren't I? Something just to pass the time! You're even worse than him! He's been doing it for years, and years! We've known each other since I was around 8 years old! Even though I still don't know what I did so wrong to deserve this, but then all of the sudden out of the blue comes a total stranger who knows _nothing _at all about me nor I him, and decides to pin even more needles in the human pin cushion, adding to the pain only because he was **BORED! Guess what though, at least I'm not a puppet!**"

She had the right to be this angry, he knew that. The last sentence though wasn't something he could let her get away with saying.

"A puppet, huh?" He grabbed both of her hands firmly but not hard enough to hurt her, and pushed her down against the bed.

"I'll admit you're dead on about the other stuff, and yes you have the right to be mad. I may be everything you said I am, but don't you dare think for one second that I was under the control of that jackass. I did it out of my own free will. I knew what I was doing. As time passed though, things got clearer to me, and I admitted to myself that I'm not a real man. Which I still believe, but even if I'm not a man doesn't make me a puppet." He let her go and went to put the stuff back where it belonged. "I want to make it up to you. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for what I have done, but I will try to do my best. You should sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up."

She tried to do as she was told, but sleep was almost impossible. Tadase, that forceful kiss, the rain and thunder echoing in her head was all too much for her. She couldn't stop her crying all the while. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and grabbed it. "I'm here. Don't worry, they won't come. I'm right here for you, and I'm not mad. Sleep."

So she did.


	6. 5 Truth revealed A new friend?

**A.N. this chapter is gonna be long, and most places are more dramatic. **

Ikuto: WWWHHHHYYYYYYY!

Amu: Why what?

Ikuto:….Amu! oh Amu I'm so sorry, I don't mean to do any actions! 'exept for that kiss' (hugs) Don't worry Amu I still love you!

Amu: 'you're so loud.' Ikuto it's only a story.

Ikuto: oh. Well then in that case.

girlz4freedom202: 'ikuto you got issues both in the story and in reality.' (sweatdrop) Okay guys, get ready.

All: girlz4freedom doesn't own Shugo Chara! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 5 Truth revealed. A New friend?**

When Amu woke up, true to his word, he was right there sitting reading a book next the bed she was laying in. Curious to what he was reading she looked at the books front to read the tittle, which was facing her. 'guide to facial expressions for actors'. She saw something from the corner of her eye. Looking up she saw the funniest thing she had ever seen on a boy. She had to contain her laughter.

In front of her she saw Nagihiko changing expression to expression every at least two seconds. There was dramatic sadness, a goofy face with his tongue sticking out at the same time crossing his eyes, goofy fool, a childish anger, clowns sad face, and another she put her finger on.

"Which one is that?"

"WHA! Oof!"

She got up in a flash heading towards him. "Oh my god are you ok..snort eh hehehe, oh no you should see your face!"

What she saw was a spread eagle boy with a wide eyed shocked look on his face. "ow." That only made laugh even more.

"So you think that's funny, huh?"

"ha ha…! Sorry I know I shouldn't laugh!"

"Actually you should. When you laugh you smile. It's pretty."

Amu had to smile and blush at that. She helped him up as much as she could possible in her state. She felt that her ankle was still broken, so did Nagihiko. He looked at the clock, and saw that it was 3:30. "You've been up on the roof for three hours?" he put his hand on her for head, she was to warm. 'I could kill him.'

"You're going to start getting a fever soon. Maybe even ammonia."

"I'm fine."

"For now you are, but sooner or later is gonna get worse. You need to get home. Do you have a ride?"

"Yeah, I..I'll call my mom."

Why would Ikuto go as far as to make her sick? For three whole hours it took that long to try to cut her bounds?

* After school club music room*

A violin was being played, in the room echoing a beautiful melody so that almost half the school could hear it. Emotions were being expressed, the annoyance that was inside him being let out.

*flash back*

_Gossip had moved from the hall all the way down to the class room where he was packing his stuff and ready to leave._

"_Are you serious?"_

_Yeah I saw it with my own two eyes! She was held at first like a sack of potatoes, then she was switched to the famous princess position!" _

'_Those girls are so loud! I can't stand it.' He hated gossip, unless it was about.._

"_Hinamori Amu?" he halted and slowly turned. Anger crept, which boy would even dare to touch the pin cushion?_

"_Excuse me ladies," they looked around their shoulders then let out an ear piercing shrill. "But I couldn't help but hear. I was wondering since you are my loyal fans would you be so kind as to tell me about the juicy story?"_

"_!"_

"_Thank you sweethearts. You may go now."_

"_Kaaaaaayyyyyy!"_

_Once they had left Ikuto with fury in his eyes. 'Time to visit my dear Amu.'_

_He left the, and headed towards the nurses office where Nagihiko dropped Amu off. When he got there no one but a sleeping Amu was present. Approaching the bed she slept, he reached a hand out to grab hers. Suddenly an arm from behind him shot out and grabbed Ikuto's wrist before he could do anything to her._

"_Don't even think about it. Tsukiyomi." The voice behind him hissed._

_Pulling his wrist out of Nagihiko's grasp he said to him "You know, by doing this you're risking your safety too."_

"_I'll take that risk."_

"_Oh, really?" he turned to face Nagihiko. "then you're a fool."_

"_Why? Why did you start doing it? What did she ever do to deserve this?"_

_Ikuto could tell that he wanted the honest truth. He respected him enough to tell it too. Seeing the concern for Amu in the guy really pissed him off though. He was careful not to show it though. Ikuto then gave him the serious and honest answer._

"_She pulled down my pants when we were little."_

"…_."_

"_I was a kid okay? Yes it was a stupid reason, I agree with that! I stuck with it throughout all of elementary school too, but when Junior high came it was fun. Not just to tease her, but to torment and torture. Heh heh, ya know she has a name for this whole thing between us. What was it? Oh, yes the I.T.A.I. Ikuto tortures Amu issue. You see she doesn't react like the other girls would. The others cry and run to someone to tattle, but not Amu, not her." he turned to look at the girl's peaceful sleeping form. He always loved watching her sleep. When she slept in her room he would always go across the street to watch her. She would always dream (have nightmares) about him. 'Just the way I want it to stay.' (Creepy much?) "She's a fighter, and she doesn't cling onto me," (ya think?) "She never shrieks, nor is she annoying or anything like that. I love it. For some reason, love seeing that determination, and that spirit that I can't break. That's why she's mine." He turned so he was face to face with Nagihiko with the fury of ten lions. "That's why, no matter what you do, or no matter how much you protect her, I will never stop."_

"_What about now though, she could get sick. She's been on that roof in the rain for three whole hours. _

_Ikuto kneeled in front of Amu, making an evil grin. "I'm not gonna say I'm sorry, cause I'm not. You see…you don't know her like I do. Well maybe except Utau, but she doesn't count. The truth is that neither she nor anyone else knows Amu better than I do," he started to play with her hair. "I've seen Amu at her worst; looking from a distant I've seen her at her best. She keeps secrets from people, but there's nothing she can hide from Me." looking up at the other boy's worried expression. "Rest assures, the fever will go away very soon. She won't let her condition get in the way." _

"_She twisted her ankle, too!" Nagihiko was furious with him._

"_What did I just say about her? I said condition not fever. Don't make me repeat it. Also don't repeat any of this to her. I'll be off then." _

_He did know her all too well. That much was obvious. What he said though sounded more like a love confession than an explanation. (No way.)_

"_Oh, and one more thing before I leave." He turned and gave Nagihiko a serious look. "Don't fall for Amu, she's mine." At that he closed the door. "What the hell was that?"_

_Outside the nurses office (with Ikuto)_

"_I don't like her..I don't love her..I don't like Amu..I don't love her. I don't, I don't…I don't."_

_He was so confused, in the nurses office he just said so many reckless things. What was it in there that got to him, what happened? _

"_Damn what wrong with me? I need to let it all out." Ikuto got up to his feet, and ran all the way to the music room. Music always helped him express his true feelings, emotions and temper. (Without losing his cool reputation.) _

_By the time he got there he panting._

*end of flashback*

"I don't love her….even if I did it's too late. You don't like her Ikuto, you never did. Yeah that's right," Relief spread through him after convincing himself that, "She's only my entertainment. (Chuckle) That's right."

He then took out the list.

*Hinamori residence*

"Amu, dinners ready!"

"Kay!"

She ran down the steps towards the dining room. On the table was vegetable tempura, along with rice and mochi ice cream.

"Yummy!"

"So Amu how was school?" her mom was of course concerned about her school life, and how thing were going. So why not give her good news?

"I made a new friend"

"Oh I s….."

"Mom? Are you okay? Mom you're shaking."

"Amu….YOU HAVE A NEW FRIEND OTHER THAN UTAU?"

"Y…yeah."

"OH MY SWEET, SWEET AMU WHO HAS BEEN SHUN FROM SOCIATY!"

"Gee thanks mom."

"HAS NOW BLOOSSSOOOOMMMED INTO BLOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!"

"What do you mean by bloom?" *sweatdrop*

Her mom picked up the phone and dialed a number. 'Who's she calling?' "Hello, Mako. It's Midori. Amu was wondering if Utau was there."

"NO I WASN'T!"

"Oh she isn't. Sorry to hear that. Oh Ikuto will? That's so nice of him."

Ikuto will what?

"Hello Ikuto." GAAAAASSSSSSPPPPP! 'NOOOO MMMOOOM DON'T DO IT!'

"I have good news. Amu has a new friend!"

'NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

"Hm? What's that? Oh she would love to go to the mall with you and Utau! Oh yes I'll tell her. Thank you so much,Ikuto. Okay thanks, she can't wait either. Bye."

'Mom you just gave me a death sentence.'

"Great news Amu you're going to the mall with Utau, Kukai, your friend and Ikuto! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yes it's a dream come true…I'm dead."

"Tell me everything about your friend!"

Amu gave her mother the description of Nagihiko, his looks, his personality, every except the incident. Somehow she had a feeling that her mother wouldn't like to hear it. Finishing her dinner she helped her mother clean up then went straight upstairs to bed.

*The next day*

This was going to be interesting since Amu was about to tell Utau about her friend. She hoped Nagihiko would think of her as a friend too, otherwise she would feel foolish and all hopes would be gone.

Utau and Kukai were running towards her with worried looks on their faces.

Amu-chan, Utau and I were worried sick. What happened to you yesterday?"

"Amu! Where were you yesterday? I was waiting for you but.."

"Imadeanewfriend." She didn't want to have to come up with lies to tell her.

"….huh?" the two asked at the same time.

"I got a friend yesterday. I want you two to meet h…"

"AMU! You did it! I'm so happy for you!"

'Wow she can have one mood then change to the next.'

"Yeah! Great going Amu-chan!" kukai was almost as glad as Utau.

"When, how and where? Tell me everything is it a girl?"

"No it's a guy."

"Even, better! So are you two going to be boyfriend and girlfriend or somthin?"

"No, we don't know each other enough to go that far!"

Her best friend looked a bit disappointed, but she shrugged it off. Utau went straight up in front of Amu face to face. "Tell me who he is." She needed to make sure that this guy was sutable enough for Amu or not.

"Well he's.."

"Amu is that you?" a somewhat familiar voice came up from behind them it was her new prince. (How else should we describe him?)

"Aha! So this is the famous new friend." Getting embarrassed from what she said Amu went in front of Utau facing him.

I'm sorry I .told them about you, calling you a friend. Um but we don't have to be if you don't want to, that's fine!" the truth was that she hoped with all her might that he thought the same way.

"Actually I was go…huh? Eh!" behind Amu was a deadly looking girl with pigtails giving him a look that said 'Don't you dare refuse!"

"I was actually going to ask you if you minded, to be _my _friend."

"Huh?"

He looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "Amu Hinamori? Would you do me the honor of becoming my friend?"

Giggle "Of course."


	7. 6 Looks of love

**Ikuto: YYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Amu: What's with him? Sweetdrop**

**girlz4freedom202: He read the chapter.**

**Amu and gilz4freedom202: girlz4freedom202 doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: YEAH! **

**Amu and girlz4freedom: You're annoying!**

**Chapter 6 Looks of love**

"So Nagihiko, where did you meet Amu? Was it friendship at first sight?" the two looked at each other.

"Well I'm not sure about that? I mean guess I was in between." Nagihiko looked at her in annoyance.

"What do you mean in between?"

"Well it depends on the weather if you think what I did was okay.

"Well I never asked for it!"

"What was I suppose to do you were tied up!"

"You didn't have to I could do it on my own!"

"You know it takes two people!"

Too shocked to move, blushing Utau asked, "Um Amu? Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?"

Nagihiko and Amu looked from her and her boyfriend, who was pretending to be interested in a tree, and then looked back at each other. They laughed so hard the fell to the ground.

Kukai smiled one of those goofy smiles of his. "We'll take that as a no. babe I don't think Amu is that stupid."

"Don't worry Utau, I would never do anything like that to Amu-chan." Surprisingly this gave Amu a slight disappointed feeling in her gut. "How about we all have lunch together?"

"Awesome, and I have something to ask you."

*Under a Sakura tree*

The four of them were sitting on the grass side of the school. Utau was busy talking with Kukai, Nagihiko who lying on his back sat up next to Amu.

"So you wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh yeah. In the Nurses office you never answered the question. What expression was that?"

"Which one?"

"The one you did before you shrieked like a girl and fell off the chair."

"I didn't shriek! I went WWWAH!"

Giggle "Sorry. The last one what was that one?"

"You don't know?" amu shook her head no. "But everyone knows that one."

"Well excuse me for not being everyone." She blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry." It was his turn to laugh. "It's love."

"_That's_ love?"

"Yeah, you mean you've never seen it before?"

"Of course I do! My mom says sh.." She was stopped mid-sentence by him. He turned to her and said, that's "_Family_ love. What I'm talking about is love love. You know girlfriend, boyfriend, fiancés, marriage, stuff like that. Love life you know?"

"…"

"Here let me show you. Now I'm gonna do something that might shock you so be prepared. Kay?"

Amu only nodded, and for some reason she was a bit nervous. A bit? She was nervous like hell! Nagihiko was right what he did shock her. Reaching out his hand out and the index finger touched her lower lip. It rested there for a bit, until he ran it across to the side of her face cupping her cheek in his hand. His eyes gazed into hers as if she was the only thing in the world. The face he wore was the one she first saw. It was different up close when he looked at her though. She liked it in a way. All the pain and sorrow she felt faded away into nothingness.

"Amu." The way he said her name was in a way that made her want to melt.

"Y..yeah?"

A gentle smile played on his face, then leaning in he whispered in her ear words that she'd always wanted to hear from a boy she loved. Yes she was able to feel love but to see it on another person's face, let alone hearing it from them, never came from Tadase. She had yearned for received love, but knew that she would never have. She began to cry.

"Amu. What's wrong?" Then it dawned on him why she was crying. 'Oh! Oh god! I'm so stupid. Tadase, you're a jackass.'

"Ah, no it's nothing. Heh, sorry I have a stomach ache. I'm going to the nurses office." She needed time alone. He didn't stop her. she started to run.

"Huh? Where's Amu going?" kukai asked, interrupting the conversation between him and his girlfriend.

"Is something with her?" Utau was about get up, but Nagihilko stopped her.

Don't worry she'll be fine. She just wants to be alone for now. 'Though, I'm not sure if it's safe.'

And he was right to worry too. A figure that had been watching the scene made its way inside the school following after it's pray.

*nurses office*

She ran though the doors into the office and over to a cot. The nurse left a note saying that she was going to be back in an hour. "God, I need to calm down." She sat on the bed resting her head in her hands. Unknown to Amu there was shuffle so soft it couldn't be heard.

"Jeez what's with me? I just ran away! How stupid am I? Sigh. I should just forget about it."

"That's right,"

"Huh?" strong arms wrapped around her. Amu could feel the body heat, and that sent seemed so familiar.

"No."

"Yep, it's me, and you're right you should forget about it."

"What?"

She shrugged violently out from his arms, turning to him to see a pair of piercing sapphire eyes. Ikuto was giving her his famous evil grin that belonged only to her.

"I..I don't know what you're talking about."

"Actually I think you do."

The next thing she knew Ikuto was grabbing her arm in a tight grip. "Ow! Let go of m…hm?" Ikuto had put his index finger on her lower lip just as Nagihiko had done and caressed it until his whole hand cupped her cheek. 'wha wha wha wha what! Huh? Oh god he saw.' Ikuto had seen what Nagihiko had done to Amu.

His face was right in front of hers what freaked her out the most is that he wore the same expression Nagihiko wore. 'oh god oh god…oh god oh god….god!'

"Amu." He said in a soft silky loving voice. 'WHAT?'

Just as Nagihiko did, he leaned down towards her ear and whispered something she'd never forget. Was it the three wonderful words you ask? Well…

She was frozen in place when he said, "You are not loved." She gasped "By boys anyway." and then she started to struggle trying to get out of his grasp unsuccessfully while he chuckled. "Shut up you don't know anything! Get away from me! Let go!"

"I don't huh? Look at Tadase things didn't go well with him."

"Th..that was your fault!"

"I might as well have done you a favor! Do you think any boy of any status would want a pathetic, measly, little, toy like you?" she grew still and silent at that.

"You see? That's you'll ever be to anyone in this world, a little pin cushion. They won't even risk glancing your way, let alone talk to you. Do…hm?"

"Enough….low…so low." PUNCH!

Ikuto fell to the ground holding his hand up to his face where she had given him her right hook. 'That's new!' "OOOFF" she was on top of him now, straddling his waist. She gripped the front of his shirt, and pulled his face toward hers.

"That's low even for you, but if you think you can put me down with those evil and poisonous words think again jackass! I may be thought of as just a toy, but it's better than the status of a child like you."

'Man she's hot with this attitude.' "Amu hasn't ever learned," he pushed her to the ground so that the position reversed. "That it's not wise for a girl to fight a boy. Have you?" (a.n. this is a rule that must be followed in life. Keep it in mind girls.) "The reason for that is because of this." He swooped down and gave her a kiss. 'AGAIN? WHATS WITH HIM AND KISSES THESE DAYS?'

"Stop get off of me." she managed to move her head away from him."Why can't you ge…huh?" What was he doing? She felt his mouth sucking on her neck. "Wha..what are you…I said get off!" 'Oh no! No way! He can't be..he wouldn't…'

Ikuto got up looking at her seductive grin on his face. "That was the first time you've ever given me a mark. Now I gave you one. Now they'll know you're taken. Gotta go now." He was at the door, when he stopped and looked back at her. "Ya know it's sexy the way you look right there. Careful a wolf might pounce." Then he was gone, while she still lay there in shock.

'No it's not true. Not true! Not true! Mirror, where's the mirror?' she found it and looked at her neck.

"….A HICKEEEYYYY?"

*Somewhere in the hall with Ikuto*

"Three…two…one..now."

"A HICKEEEYYY?"

*Chuckle* "I love it."


	8. 7 Targeting who? Backup!

**Chapter 7 Targeting who?**

"I wonder if she's okay?" Kukai wondered aloud.

Utau looked ahead. 'She's been hiding something from me, I know it. What though?'

"Ah there she is." Everyone looked up only to see Amu's figure coming forward with her head down.

"Oh God, no, she's crying." Nagihiko ran up to Amu in case she needed comforting. "Amu it's ok I'm here." He said in a soothing voice.

"Ok? No it's not ok."

He looked at her in a panic. "Amu what happened? what did he.."

"Nagihiko…." Utau came up only a little ways behind him. "Please step back. This is for your own good."

"Huh? Why?" A shiver ran up his spine and he turned back to Amu, only to see….

'A MOSTER!' He took ten quick steps back so he would have a safe distance between him and 'Black Amu'.

"_**Its….not….OK…that bastard can DIIIIIIIIEEEEEE.."**_

Both boys were hugging each other and quivering in fear.

"Sigh. What happened, Amu? Was it the bully?"

Amu looked at her friend with eyes of menace, and….nodded. 'Only the bully can make Amu this angry.' Utau meditated on this. 'Oh well' "What did the bully do this time?"

"_**Heee…kkkiiiiiiiiiisssssssssseddd….mmmeeeeeeeeeee."**_

'Oh my, that's new.' Now Utau REALLY needed to meditate on Nagihiko heard this though, his mind went to the time when Ikuto said;

*Flashback*

….._don't fall for her. She's mine."_

*End of flashback*

'So it was a confession. Stupid guy's in denial. Hmph, that builds pressure.'

Was this a way of convincing himself that he doesn't like her, or was this really just a fun thing to do? "Boy is that guy messed up."

After lunch, and the incident, they headed off to their next class. The aura around them was tense and uncomfortable while the four of them walked through the halls. Seething rage was emanating out of the pink haired girl, while her friends all around her were keeping a safe distance away. The only one who would come near Amu was Utau. Knowing Amu's rage limitations she knew exactly how to handle her. Although there was a disadvantage for her, she had no clue what was wrong and was waiting for the right time to ask.

Sitting down in her seat, Utau heard a voice behind her. "Utau-chan. Utau-chan!" "Huh? What?" she turned to see. Saaya and her followers of the Ikuto fan club. Utau knew that Saaya was one of the people who backed up the bully, even though she never knew who he was. She didn't mind though, if Amu didn't want to tell her that was fine. She would find out in time.

"What do you want I.L.B. (idiotic lowlife bitches.)? Somewhere in the room there was chuckle. Utau didn't really care who it was though, nor did she turn to find out.

'I.L.B?' "We um were wondering if we could talk to you after school outside. Can we?"

"You want to _talk _to me?" 'Yeah right, do they really think I'm that stupid? Oh well, I've always wanted to kick their asses. This'll be fun.'

"Sure, sounds fine with me?"

"She fell for it." the girls in the back whispered.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Oh! Uh, no! Not us we're just talking about…our homework! Yeah that's it!"

"About the one Sensei just gave us."

"Class just started though."

"Oh! Heh heh. Really, Well look at that you're right! We'll see you!"

'Homework? Like their IQ can even pass the level of a 4th grader.' She turned toward the front of the class. Writing a note, she tossed it to Amu. After reading the note; 'Amu, I have been asked by the I.L.B to talk to them. After I'm done with them, meet me at the gate then we'll go the mall with the others' Amu turned and looked at her friend with amusement, and tossed back the note. It read; 'Go easy on them.'

'Don't worry. I will.' She mouthed, with cheery grin on her face. Amu only shook her head while rolling eye's and turned to the front.

*After class, outside*

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" she asked with a cool and calm expression.

They all looked at each other then back at her. "We're sorry Utau-chan. It's nothing personal, but, you're Hinamori's weakness, and we must get revenge for what she has done to him."

'Him? Oh the bully. He wouldn't send the girl after me though. They don't stand a chance, anyone can tell.' "Sorry girls but I don't have time for this stupid little idiotic plan of yours."

"Wha..how dare you!" Saaya shrieked she then charged.

'Big mistake.' Just as Saaya was about to punch (a sloppy bunch mind you) Utau ducked, and then gave her a side kick in the stomach. Idiot number one went flying landing at least six feet away from them. all the rest of the girls started to back up. She wasn't done yet.

"_**You dare try to attack me to get to Amu? If I were you I'd run away."**_

"**EEEEEK!" **So they did.

'Sigh they're pathetic.'__"I was hoping for some more exercise. Oh well."

*at the school gate*

Everyone was waiting at the gate, at least almost everyone. "Where's Ikuto?"

"He called me and said a project to do. He would've made this outing a pain anyway." 'Literally' Kukai informed her.

"Oh, okay. You're right he never liked shopping any way."

*In the mall*

Once they entered the mall, Utau went crazy dragging Amu to the nearing shop filled with the cutest outfits ever. She came up to a rack filled with short cute dresses. Taking off the bar she shoved it into Amu's face, and said, "Put it on now." The dress was thigh high, but not skimpy looking. It was half striped black and grey on the bottom and half black on the top part. Underneath the lower half was a black cloth showing just the slightest bit. It had belt buckle looking straps also striped. On the front of the shirt were pictures of random items.

(See dress on; .com/media/largest_)

"Okay, okay. What for though?" the blonde gave her a shocked look.

"What for? Wha..for the damn talent show girl! That's what for! Now get In there, and change."

"Alright, I'm go..wait, the what? Utau you've gotta be joking me. I'm not cut out for that! I mean you know my status in school!"

"Amu, look. I want you to show them what you got. You have a wonderful talent, and you need to show him that you are not going to put up with him any longer."

"But you know that he's capable of destroying me. What if all this goes wrong, and .." When she looked up Amu something that said; 'Diva Demon doth come.'

"Don't worry 'bout a thing Amu. Got a back-up plan that he won't see coming. I won't be telling anyone about this. Not even Ikuto."

'Utau I love you!' (Tears of joy!)

"Now here's my idea…Wait lets go into the changing room." And so the plan was out.

*Karaoke room*

Nagihiko was looking through the songs, when he stopped at a page. "here we go, Amu. This'll be perfect for you. Try it out."

Amu read it; Anything but Ordinary, By Avril Lyvine.

"Okay, I'll try it."

Sometimes I get so weird

I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep

It's my lullaby

'Wow! She's really good'

"Woo! Go Amu you got it!" kukai was cheering her on.

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

'She is anything but ordinary.' Nagihiko was in awe. 'Extraordinary. Wait is she crying?' Amu was crying. Crying her heart out. Was it because of Tadase, or the torment she goes through?

Let down your defences

Use no common sense

If you look you will see

that this world is a beautiful

accident, turbulent, succulent

opulent permanent, no way

I wanna taste it

Don't wanna waste it away

She was letting it out, all of it. The pain, the anger, the sadness. Everything. Ikuto was getting in the way of her path. Doing his best at stopping her from moving forward.

Sometimes I get so weird

I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep

It's my lullaby

Is it enough?

Is it enough?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Everyone came up to her. Utau giving her a hug, kukai patting her head, as for Nagihiko he just stood there. Guilt, anger, pain, and many unpleasant emotions filled him. He didn't deserve to touch her.

Something took hold of his shirt. It was Amu's petite hand, she was silently thanking and forgiving him. Relief took over, and he smiled.

*The girls bathroom*

"Okay here are the extras okay? You'll be fine. Amu I won't let anything happen to you when you shine onstage."

"I know you won't. Thank you." Somehow she knew everything was going to work out. This time,_ she_ was going to shine.

**Utau: Thank you, thank you thank you so so so soooooo much! I kick ass!**

**girls4freedom202: You're welcome. Where's Amu and Ikuto?**

**Utau: Amu is going on a date with him.**

**girls4freedom202: Date?**

**Utau: A sorta reluctant one. Well let's do it. 1..2..3**

**Utau and girls4freedom: girls4freedom does not own Shugo Chara!**


	9. 8 Watch me shine!

**Chapter 8 Watch me shine!**

_She was in the middle of a dark room, with no windows or doors. There was nothing, all was quiet. 'Amu!' a voice behind her called. 'Hello?' no one answered. Looking around she saw a figure running towards her._

_Long hair was flowing behind it. 'Nagihiko?' 'Amu, run!' his figure transformed into Tadase. Running up to him she grabbed his shirt only to have him vanish. 'What's happening?' she started to panic looking around desperately for the exit. 'There's no way out?' _

_Appearing before her was a shape of a tall boy. Who had a fairly familiar shape to him, but this figure was different from the rest. It didn't speak nor could she see his face. It had a mix of blue and black to it. 'What does this mean? A hand stretched out…and._

(Outside of Amu's dream.)

"Where is it?" ikuto often visited Amu when she slept, just to make sure she was dreaming/ having a nightmare about him. He would even whisper things in her ear to make it seem like it was really happening. Not tonight though. Tonight he was looking for the song she was going to sing for the talent show the tomorrow evening. Without it she couldn't sing (duh!)

He looked through her purse and found something far better… "nnn.."

"Hm?" he turned to where Amu lay and listened.

"no…leave…Iku.." 'chuckle' "good girl." He was about to leave when something grabbed his shirt. It was her hand, she had in a tight fist.

"Stupid girl." And he swiped it away. He looked at the object he stole, and felt yet again a sense of victory. Going to the window he jumped off the balcony and ran for home.

(in Amu's dream.)

_Stay here, please. Don't leave me….Ikuto…_

"GASP! Wha..what ? did I really dream about.." 'It must have been someone else. There's no way in hell I would want that guy to stay.'

BBBBBUUUUUUUZZZZZZZ! "WHAAA..OOFF!"

"Awreeen? goah booo ken heeee." (Translation: Again? You gotta be kidding me.) she looked at the alarm clock. It was 7:30 am.

"Oh, god! Thirty minutes till school starts!" she was in such a rush that she forgot to check if everything was packed up. Unfortunately for her she forgot her back-up.

(During lunch.)

Amu was under a cherry tree listening and singing along to her ipod, while dozing off.

It was her favorite song. Utau reminded her of it, when she said that it was Amu's turn to shine. A shadow appeared before her, blocking her sunlight. Something about it was uneasy, and she didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was.

"What do you want, asshole?"

"Now what did I ever do to deserve such a title?" fake hurt in his voice. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What do you want, _asshole?_"

"Well, no changing it. Nothing in particular, I only wanted to wish you luck for tonight."

'Something's up.' She sat up and gave him a death glare. "Now what's that for? Well, see ya." With that he walked away. 'It'll be fine nothing bad is going to happen. It's gonna work out….I hope.'

Amu practiced as much and as hard as she could. During lunch she read and hum the melody to the song, and after class or even during she would read it once in a while. So far everything was running smoothly. "It'll all actually work out." She muttered to herself.

It surprised her that she actually was looking forward to it. In the beginning she wasn't confident enough to go for it, she was even embarrass and scared of the idea. Now that it's happening, everything seems to be getting a lot brighter, and she couldn't wait until she got onstage.

It was going to be first time in a long time that she would succeed in a social event. Having people see what she could do was all she needed. The lyrics didn't need to be perfect, nor did she have to wear a good outfit, or anything of the sort. 'So long as they notice that I'm not useless, and I do have something special. That's enough for me. Whatever Ikuto would try to pull off he won't succeed. 'This time he won't get to me.'

Amu stood near a tree, listening to a different song, called; Innocence. Her voice then echoed off the room's walls.

Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

In the hall Ikuto stopped near a door, and heard the most beautiful voice. It was filled with happiness, and grace. He peeked in and saw that it was none other than Amu. At that moment she looked and sounded so much like an angel that it would probably be a sin to stop her.

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling 

He had to listen to her….angel voice. He wasn't the only one who noticed. Outside the rooms windows an audience was gathering to see Hinamori Amu sing. No one spoke, afraid that she'd hear them and stop.

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

Utau heard something and knew exactly what it was. "She's at my level. I'm so proud of her. it's ringing everywhere. I guess she's already on stage. Giggle"

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere 

'It's as if she's…happy.'

Students were thinking so many things at the same time.

'This is some else.'

'That's what I call talent.'

'Wow, it's so wonderful.'

For Ikuto there were only three words to describe it.

"Beautiful."

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry 

"Peaceful."

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry 

"and so…"

This innocence is brilliant, It Makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by

"…Innocent."

The song ended. He wanted hear more. Amu's singing gave him such a peaceful feeling, as if all the pain, sadness, and negative energy just drained right out. Same was for everyone else, including Nagihiko. Everything he had against himself vanished.

"It's as if she healed me." 'I think it's too late for me not to fall for her, Ikuto.'

When Ikuto came back out of his daze, he started to almost regret what he was going to do to her tonight. 'Almost'.

It was two hours before the first contestant to go on stage, there were five contestants, and Amu was the last. He had enough time to do this, so Ikuto decided to wait the last moment. 'That way she'll be in frenzy, and in a frantic state.

(With Amu, and Utau )

"Amu you got the dress right?" they were in the drama club's costume room looking on the rack.

"Yep, roger that. That doesn't mean it's still safe though."

"Yeah I know. Come with me."

(Kukai and Nigihiko.)

"You know there's a risk. He can make his move whenever he wants." Nagihiko stated a Kukai sat in the chair near where he stood. "We gotta keep a look out."

"I know that. Man, it's so painful to watch him do all that to Amu, and me barely able to do anything. Keeping Utau in the dark about this doesn't help much either."

"Do you want her to know?"

"…I want her…not to be left in the dark about things. I don't necessarily want her to know that her own brother is the reason that Amu has to watch every step of her way, but I can tell that even though she says that she doesn't mind I can see that that's not completely true. Utau has the right to know, and I think the perfect person to tell her is Ikuto himself. In a way, Amu isn't the one that's hiding it, Ikuto is."

"You're right. To be honest, I hate him, and not just for the reason you told me. Do you realize that he's in denial? Let me ask you something. Why does he torture her?"

Kukai looked him in confusion. "It's because he enjoys it. Denial?"

Nagihiko smiled at him but not in a happy way. "Yes, there's that reason and also I believe that there is the part where he doesn't want to believe that he feels for her. That reason is even worse, therefore I hate him."

Kukai looked like he was struck in the head and thought that the hit was a tap. "Huh?" he had no clue what Nagihiko was talking about. "What?"

Nagihiko turned to him with a friendly smile on his face. "Nothing, forget I said anything."

(Start of the fourth contestant's act.)

"I can't believe this!" Utau looked over the demolished dress with saddened and mad eyes. Amu was looking downcast, and hopeless. She was steered to the bathroom. Once the door was shut the plan went into action.

(Few minutes later)

"Oh my god! Utau, I can't find it!" Amu was rummaging through her purse with a paniced look on l her face.

"Can't find what?"

"The extra music you gave me." She turned to her friend who was looking at her wide eyed. Utau came up and brought out her own purse, then started to look in it.

"You're one hundred percent sure that you put it in your purse?"

"Yes I am. What do we do? The act will end in ten minutes!" turning her head to Amu's purse, Utau saw something that'll save the whole day. (She's goooooood.)

"Give me your i-pod."

(With Ikuto and Tadase)

Tadase came running up to Ikuto with a victorious look on his face. "The dress is taken care of. Also I double checked and there's no extra tape in her purse."

'It sure took you long enough.' Out loud Ikuto said, "Good job. Well I'm gonna sit down and watch the show. See ya."

(Everyone else.)

The announcer was on the stage complimenting the fourth contestant. Butterflies were growing in her stomach. She bit her lip and was thinking. Utau noticed this, "Amu, look at me. You're going to do this, because you have what it takes. Determination, guts, talent, and looks."

(This is the outfit she's wearing. The one with the .)

"We are all here to cheer you on, and back you up. Show them that you're a person is not to be underestimated. That's why the song I chose is perfect. It's telling people that you're there to do your stuff, and they will watch you. Now go out there, and what are you going to tell them?"

After what her best friend just told her, Amu's confidence went all the way up. "Watch me Shine." She said it with her head up and a smirk on her face. "You got it girl!" They both hugged, she high fived both Nagihiko and Kukai, then went to do her stuff. Meanwhile Nagihiko had something he had to make sure of, and went down into the audience.

Onstage, the announcer presented her to the audience, followed by a polite applaud. Once onstage the butterflies came back. She stood there frozen, there were murmurs growing through the crowd, and a certain someone was smirking, when suddenly something happened.

"You can do it Hinamori!"

She snapped out of it and looked towards the crowd. There was a girl with braids in her hair standing up, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, come on girl! It's all you!"

"Show him what you got!"

"Give him a beating! Go for it!"

"Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu!"

She couldn't believe what she was seeing almost everyone in the whole was standing up. The music started to play, and then a person shouted something that triggered her voice.

"IT'S YOUR TIME!"

Ooh.. I'm not  
You average type Of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm not  
You average type Of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see

The crowd was whooping and screaming they're head's off already. (You can only imagine what Ikuto felt at that moment) She could see him in the crowd, and held his gaze while she said the lines;

So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine)

Ikuto was livid, and not to mention annoyed. Not really at her, but at Tadase for not double checking for anything else that might have held music. Making matters worse, this song was practically making him a laughing stock. 'I have to do something.'

He got up from the seat and was about to go towards the stage when something grabbed his elbow in a death grip. "I don't think so." He turned and saw Amu's knight in shining armor. Nagihiko with a look that could kill.

Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine

"What do you want? You know I have some errands I have to run." Ikuto's face had his infamous smirk planted on him. Sign of trouble.

Bet you don't think I can take it  
But my mind and body are strong  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
It won't take long 

"Can't you give her a break? I mean really, you've already gotten her humiliated time and time again. Stop for at least one day."

"Sorry, dude. Didn't I tell you before? You can't stop me."

Bet you don't think I can take it  
But my mind and body are strong  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
It won't take long 

"Ikuto. I'm begging you. Please give it a rest."

"Know what, I can't stand you. People like you are so annoying." At that he threw a punch towards his face. Before it hit though, Nagihiko dodged, and made an attempt to trip Ikuto with his leg. Like he dodged the punch, Ikuto dodge the leg. "Now this I'm gonna enjoy."

'At least I'm able to hold him off.'

Now watch me shine... 

They were in the middle of the fight, bruises galore, and out of breath. "These pranks of your are going to back fire, and she's not the only one that's gonna get hurt!"

Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine  
Now watch me shine...

Ikuto hated hearing that, hated to imagine anything would get out of hand for him. "That won't happen." 'I won't do anything that serious.' Ikuto may not be a decent guy when it comes to Amu, but he knew his limits.

"I know when to stop."

"You may know but be careful who you involve Tadase believes that rumor! Who knows what he'll do!" He turned and stopped looking at Ikuto. His face was full of confusion, and wariness.

"What are you talking about?" Nagihiko pointed towards the side of the stage where the stairs led up into the back room. He turned to look and saw Tadase coming down from it. A smirk was on his face, almost as evil as Ikuto's. he seemed to be looking up where the lighting was.

I'm taking over  
So watch me shine  
Watch me...  
Watch me shine...  
Watch me

The song ended, applause, a bow, an impact, and then a crash.

"**AMU!"**

**Ikuto: What happened! Is she dead? NOOO Amu don't die, I swear I'll be good! Please come back!**

**girlz4freedom202: It's a story Ikuto.**

**Ikuto:…oh.**

**girlz4freedom202: I don't own Shugo Chara.**


	10. 9 Hell hath no fury like HER'S,& STUCK!

**Chapter 9, Hell hath no fury like HER'S, and STUCK!**

Previously on Let It Go:

"_You may know but be careful who you involve Tadase believes that rumor! Who knows what he'll do!" He turned and stopped looking at Ikuto. His face was full of confusion, and wariness. _

"_What are you talking about?" Nagihiko pointed towards the side of the stage where the stairs led up into the back room. He turned to look and saw Tadase coming down from it. A smirk was on his face, almost as evil as Ikuto's. he seemed to be looking up where the lighting was._

_I'm taking over  
So watch me shine  
Watch me...  
Watch me shine...  
Watch me_

_The song ended applause, a bow, an impact, and then a crash. _

"_**AMU!"**_

"What…huh?" She was on the floor with a big weight on her. Looking up she was shocked to see the last person on earth she would expect.

"Get off of me you pervert!" She was pushing at Ikuto's chest while he got up to his feet.

"Is that how you thank people after they saved your life?" 'She's such an ungrateful bitch.'

"I wouldn't thank you to YOU if my life depended on it!" She stopped screaming at him when she saw Utau come running up to them.

"Oh my God! Amu are you ok? Oh god!" Utau was sobbing uncontrollably. "Ikuto, thank God you got there in time *sob*!" Nagihiko came running up to them with a worried look on his face. An annoying laughter came from behind them. "Mhwa ha ha ha! That sould teach you to mess with him huh you slut!" there was a gasp in the audience. They looked at him as if he were raving mad. Everyone except the Tadase and the Ikuto fan girls who were all backing him up on his outburst.

"He's the one who tried to do this to you Amu? What about the bully? Hey you did the bully.."

"No, Utau. I know the guy's limits. He may be a downright bastard," her voice was so low and deadly that the whole audience Kukai, Nagihiko, Utau, and even Ikuto to two steps back. Ikuto knew when to stop, and wait for her to cool down before his next prank, and never did big enough ones that would bring out the ultimate demon in her. Apparently, though Tadase knew nothing of this. "But he wouldn't go as far as try to kill Me." the golden eyes were covered up by her bubble gum colored hair.

"Tadase, why did you do this?" She started walking up to him.

"It was for revenge. Why else?" he didn't seem to notice her devil aura. So he continued to laugh.

"Revenge, huh. Well here's what I think of your vengeance." PUNCH! "There goes your pretty face!" KICK! "And there goes your chances of having kids! Revenge eh? Kukai, you know what I want you to do."

"Yep! Utau I left something in the car. You got the key, right?"

"Oh, okay I'll go with you." 'I guess he doesn't want to witness her wrath.'

Ikuto knew exactlay what was coming, and there was no way out. 'Shit, I'm trapped!'

Amu turned her head sharply towards him. "And you!" She yelled while stopping up to him. Once there she grabbed his shirt, and pulled him down to her height. "This," she pointed to the lighting set that was close to killing her. "This is as much your fault as his. Don't think saving me lets you off the hook. I don't know what your problem is, and frankly I don't care, but if it's something from the past then let it go."

He bent down to whisper in her ear, "Not happening, babe."

"BABE? WHAT'S WITH YOU THESE DAYS? CAN'T YOU STOP K…kissing me!" She whispered the last part. There was definitely no way she would let people know about that!

"Why would I stop? I can't help myself." Ikuto didn't bother to whisper. 'This is gonna be the best prank ever.'

"People are gonna think tha..mmph!"

There was a huge gasp from the crowd. Right in front of them was the most unlikely thing that would ever happen between the two. A full forced French kiss. There was a sudden up roar from the Ikuto fan girls. Only one word came out of their mouths.

"!"

The student's were all in awe at the display. Ikuto was too much into it to care what anyone thought, or did. Nothing could ever stop him from the task at hand. Not even when the teachers were clearing their throats, when Nagihiko was giving him the deadliest glare anyone could give, and not even when Amu started to give muffled protest.

At that moment there was only one thing on Amu's mind.

'WHAT THE HELL IS WITH HIIIIIMMMMMM!"

(With the fan girls in the crowd)

"That bitch she's going to pay big time. Huh?" there was a rustle under her feet. (it was quiet enough in the place that it could be heard. it had the words, 'Ikuto's list' on it.

"What's this?" Saaya opened it and… "Hey girls, look at this." Girls swarmed around her and stared at the contents.

"lkuto-kun must have written it. It's in his hand writing." Said a girl on Saaya's right.

"Oh, he's so smart!" Girls were giggling and squealing with admiration.

"Okay ladies, let's all give Ikuto-kun a helping hand."

(With Amu)

On the track her concentration was limited. She was looking ahead, but instead of seeing the road, she kept on recalling the incident at the talent show, and just the near death experience, ooh no. Not just that. Ikuto was really getting under her skin. More than usual, and not just more, it was deeper in the skin.

"GGGRRRRRRR! I'LL KILL HIM!" She was in monster mode now, speeding down the track so fast it was a blur, with fire in her eyes, leaving dust, and chaos in her wake.

"Hinamori, time to head back!" the teacher shouted, "I understand very well why you're angry! But if you don't stop then I have no choice but to put you on the track team!"She made an abrupt halt. Amu wasn't really good with clubs.

The teacher gave her an amused look. "Next time use a punching bag. Kay? I'm happy to say though that you got full marts for today."

"Sorry sensei and thank you."

"No prob. Yeah, I don't get boys either."

"It's not just that he's a boy. It's that he has never acted like this before. Everything was normal, well as normal as could be, and then the next thing I know it's as if his hormones are like an exploding Volcano!"

"Heh heh! Well maybe that's just it. You got him going crazy."

"He's always been crazy."

"No I mean he's _crazy_ _for you. _You know birds and the bees crazy."

"…" Amu looked at the teacher as if _she_ was crazy.

"It's just a theory." 'Most likely a fact though.' She thought with a chuckle.

(Back to the fan girls)

"The preparations are complete." They were all huddled together, with the list in the middle facing them. They were treating it as if it were the Holy Grail.

"Okay, let's go over the plan one more time, girls."

(Ikuto)

"Tsukiyomi, put the balls away! Comeback when you're done!"

"Alright, fine. Whatever."

"No attitude!" 'Damn, that old man. He doesn't miss a thing.' He started walking to the shed, when he heard a sound, or more like a noisy, and annoying voice.

"We got her!" Running into the shed not wanting to attract attention, he waited for them to pass. Unfortunately the shrilling voices only got closer.

"Ugh she's struggling too much!" a frustrated grunt sounded, from nearer that the complaining ones. "One…two…thr..OW, don't kick me you bitch! Slap! Push her in! All together, now!" they made a straining sound, followed by a thud, then a slam. Everything then went dark.

(Amu)

'They are so going to pay, when I get out!' of course again this wasn't Ikuto's idea. If it were, he would appear and mock Amu. Looking around for some window to climb out of or some opening, she saw a figure appear before her. standing before her was the devil-boy himself. "so it was your idea." She hissed.

"Huh?"

"Don't give me that 'huh'." Amu-she-devil then took control.

"Hey!" Side kick "Ow!" Front punch "Oof!" Ax kick to head, "Knock it off!" Grab arms and puts behind back.

"Hey cut it out, ass hole!"

"THAT SHOULD BE MY LINE!" He held her in a tight hold, not enough to hurt, but enough to keep her in from attacking him. "What is with you? What happened?"

"You should know! This is your doing!" She was struggling so hard that it took almost all his control so as not to hurt her, nor to let her go. 'God, she's a pain! Hate to do this (well maybe not) but it has to be done.' Flipping her over gently and landing her on her back, he held her hands above her head, while hovering over her.

"Now, calm down and tell me, what's this about?" She did stop fighting, and looked up at him. Thankfully it was dark enough to hide her blush. 'Wait. Blush?' indeed there was a heated feeling growing on her face.

"D..do you really think I'm gonna tell you!"

"I'll kiss you if you don't."

"Fine, I was walking out of the girl's locker room, when I was grabbed. Your fans started to drag me, though I gave them a few shots here and there. So here I am. Happy?"

'No. I was hoping you'd refuse to tell.' "That's better. Now let me tell you that I had no part in this little plan of theirs."

"You know very well that it's not easy for me to believe you."

"True. Weather you do or not is up to you, but I assure you that it's the truth."

'He sounds sincere, but I can't be sure. Oh well, I'll figure it out later.' "I won't tell you I believe you, nor will I say I don't. I'll find out later. Honestly I don't care much anymore." 'okay that's a lie.'

Ikuto only nodded once then got off of her. "So .."

"…"

"What did you do to them?"

"…"

"Aaaakwaaaarrrddd sileeeennnce, aaakwaaarrd siiiileeencce, akwaaaarrd siiiileence.."

"Shut up, it's annoying."

"….Aaaakwaarrdd siiiilllleeeence, aaakward siiillleence.."

"What did I just say?"

"Sshhhuut uuuuuppp iiiitt's aaaannnnoooyingg, shuuuut uuppp iiittt's…"

"STOP IT!" Amu took her fist and bonked him on the head.

"Ow! Jeez what's your problem?"

"My problem is what you were just doing!"

"What did I do?" Ikuto was making his phony innocent voice.

"Aaaakkwaaarrd siiillleeeence. That!"

"Don't do that, Amu. It's annoying." Her jaw fell open in disbelief.

A few seconds later Ikuto noticed that Amu was trembling. 'Huh?' then he remembered something. 'She's scared of the dark. I can't believe I actually forgot about that.' Also it only made things worse for her that it was going to get dark if they don't get out of there. 'To think this was one of my ideas. I thought that it'd be fun for me.' but when Ikuto looked at her, he felt kinda guilty. "That's a first."

'who took my list!'

**girlz4freedom202: So what do you guys think?**

**Everyone: hmmmm….**

**Utau: Depends on what the next chapter contains. **

**Ikuto: you see what did I tell you? I c…mmph!**

**girlz4freedom202: Shut the **** up.**

**Utau and Amu: girlz4freedom does not own Shugo Chara! Ja ne!**


	11. 10 Back to normal, oh Joy

**Chapter 9, Hell hath no fury like HER'S, and STUCK!**

Previously on Let It Go:

"_You may know but be careful who you involve Tadase believes that rumor! Who knows what he'll do!" He turned and stopped looking at Ikuto. His face was full of confusion, and wariness. _

"_What are you talking about?" Nagihiko pointed towards the side of the stage where the stairs led up into the back room. He turned to look and saw Tadase coming down from it. A smirk was on his face, almost as evil as Ikuto's. he seemed to be looking up where the lighting was._

_I'm taking over  
So watch me shine  
Watch me...  
Watch me shine...  
Watch me_

_The song ended applause, a bow, an impact, and then a crash. _

"_**AMU!"**_

"What…huh?" She was on the floor with a big weight on her. Looking up she was shocked to see the last person on earth she would expect.

"Get off of me you pervert!" She was pushing at Ikuto's chest while he got up to his feet.

"Is that how you thank people after they saved your life?" 'She's such an ungrateful bitch.'

"I wouldn't thank you to YOU if my life depended on it!" She stopped screaming at him when she saw Utau come running up to them.

"Oh my God! Amu are you ok? Oh god!" Utau was sobbing uncontrollably. "Ikuto, thank God you got there in time *sob*!" Nagihiko came running up to them with a worried look on his face. An annoying laughter came from behind them. "Mhwa ha ha ha! That sould teach you to mess with him huh you slut!" there was a gasp in the audience. They looked at him as if he were raving mad. Everyone except the Tadase and the Ikuto fan girls who were all backing him up on his outburst.

"He's the one who tried to do this to you Amu? What about the bully? Hey you did the bully.."

"No, Utau. I know the guy's limits. He may be a downright bastard," her voice was so low and deadly that the whole audience Kukai, Nagihiko, Utau, and even Ikuto to two steps back. Ikuto knew when to stop, and wait for her to cool down before his next prank, and never did big enough ones that would bring out the ultimate demon in her. Apparently, though Tadase knew nothing of this. "But he wouldn't go as far as try to kill Me." the golden eyes were covered up by her bubble gum colored hair.

"Tadase, why did you do this?" She started walking up to him.

"It was for revenge. Why else?" he didn't seem to notice her devil aura. So he continued to laugh.

"Revenge, huh. Well here's what I think of your vengeance." PUNCH! "There goes your pretty face!" KICK! "And there goes your chances of having kids! Revenge eh? Kukai, you know what I want you to do."

"Yep! Utau I left something in the car. You got the key, right?"

"Oh, okay I'll go with you." 'I guess he doesn't want to witness her wrath.'

Ikuto knew exactlay what was coming, and there was no way out. 'Shit, I'm trapped!'

Amu turned her head sharply towards him. "And you!" She yelled while stopping up to him. Once there she grabbed his shirt, and pulled him down to her height. "This," she pointed to the lighting set that was close to killing her. "This is as much your fault as his. Don't think saving me lets you off the hook. I don't know what your problem is, and frankly I don't care, but if it's something from the past then let it go."

He bent down to whisper in her ear, "Not happening, babe."

"BABE? WHAT'S WITH YOU THESE DAYS? CAN'T YOU STOP K…kissing me!" She whispered the last part. There was definitely no way she would let people know about that!

"Why would I stop? I can't help myself." Ikuto didn't bother to whisper. 'This is gonna be the best prank ever.'

"People are gonna think tha..mmph!"

There was a huge gasp from the crowd. Right in front of them was the most unlikely thing that would ever happen between the two. A full forced French kiss. There was a sudden up roar from the Ikuto fan girls. Only one word came out of their mouths.

"!"

The student's were all in awe at the display. Ikuto was too much into it to care what anyone thought, or did. Nothing could ever stop him from the task at hand. Not even when the teachers were clearing their throats, when Nagihiko was giving him the deadliest glare anyone could give, and not even when Amu started to give muffled protest.

At that moment there was only one thing on Amu's mind.

'WHAT THE HELL IS WITH HIIIIIMMMMMM!"

(With the fan girls in the crowd)

"That bitch she's going to pay big time. Huh?" there was a rustle under her feet. (it was quiet enough in the place that it could be heard. it had the words, 'Ikuto's list' on it.

"What's this?" Saaya opened it and… "Hey girls, look at this." Girls swarmed around her and stared at the contents.

"lkuto-kun must have written it. It's in his hand writing." Said a girl on Saaya's right.

"Oh, he's so smart!" Girls were giggling and squealing with admiration.

"Okay ladies, let's all give Ikuto-kun a helping hand."

(With Amu)

On the track her concentration was limited. She was looking ahead, but instead of seeing the road, she kept on recalling the incident at the talent show, and just the near death experience, ooh no. Not just that. Ikuto was really getting under her skin. More than usual, and not just more, it was deeper in the skin.

"GGGRRRRRRR! I'LL KILL HIM!" She was in monster mode now, speeding down the track so fast it was a blur, with fire in her eyes, leaving dust, and chaos in her wake.

"Hinamori, time to head back!" the teacher shouted, "I understand very well why you're angry! But if you don't stop then I have no choice but to put you on the track team!"She made an abrupt halt. Amu wasn't really good with clubs.

The teacher gave her an amused look. "Next time use a punching bag. Kay? I'm happy to say though that you got full marts for today."

"Sorry sensei and thank you."

"No prob. Yeah, I don't get boys either."

"It's not just that he's a boy. It's that he has never acted like this before. Everything was normal, well as normal as could be, and then the next thing I know it's as if his hormones are like an exploding Volcano!"

"Heh heh! Well maybe that's just it. You got him going crazy."

"He's always been crazy."

"No I mean he's _crazy_ _for you. _You know birds and the bees crazy."

"…" Amu looked at the teacher as if _she_ was crazy.

"It's just a theory." 'Most likely a fact though.' She thought with a chuckle.

(Back to the fan girls)

"The preparations are complete." They were all huddled together, with the list in the middle facing them. They were treating it as if it were the Holy Grail.

"Okay, let's go over the plan one more time, girls."

(Ikuto)

"Tsukiyomi, put the balls away! Comeback when you're done!"

"Alright, fine. Whatever."

"No attitude!" 'Damn, that old man. He doesn't miss a thing.' He started walking to the shed, when he heard a sound, or more like a noisy, and annoying voice.

"We got her!" Running into the shed not wanting to attract attention, he waited for them to pass. Unfortunately the shrilling voices only got closer.

"Ugh she's struggling too much!" a frustrated grunt sounded, from nearer that the complaining ones. "One…two…thr..OW, don't kick me you bitch! Slap! Push her in! All together, now!" they made a straining sound, followed by a thud, then a slam. Everything then went dark.

(Amu)

'They are so going to pay, when I get out!' of course again this wasn't Ikuto's idea. If it were, he would appear and mock Amu. Looking around for some window to climb out of or some opening, she saw a figure appear before her. standing before her was the devil-boy himself. "so it was your idea." She hissed.

"Huh?"

"Don't give me that 'huh'." Amu-she-devil then took control.

"Hey!" Side kick "Ow!" Front punch "Oof!" Ax kick to head, "Knock it off!" Grab arms and puts behind back.

"Hey cut it out, ass hole!"

"THAT SHOULD BE MY LINE!" He held her in a tight hold, not enough to hurt, but enough to keep her in from attacking him. "What is with you? What happened?"

"You should know! This is your doing!" She was struggling so hard that it took almost all his control so as not to hurt her, nor to let her go. 'God, she's a pain! Hate to do this (well maybe not) but it has to be done.' Flipping her over gently and landing her on her back, he held her hands above her head, while hovering over her.

"Now, calm down and tell me, what's this about?" She did stop fighting, and looked up at him. Thankfully it was dark enough to hide her blush. 'Wait. Blush?' indeed there was a heated feeling growing on her face.

"D..do you really think I'm gonna tell you!"

"I'll kiss you if you don't."

"Fine, I was walking out of the girl's locker room, when I was grabbed. Your fans started to drag me, though I gave them a few shots here and there. So here I am. Happy?"

'No. I was hoping you'd refuse to tell.' "That's better. Now let me tell you that I had no part in this little plan of theirs."

"You know very well that it's not easy for me to believe you."

"True. Weather you do or not is up to you, but I assure you that it's the truth."

'He sounds sincere, but I can't be sure. Oh well, I'll figure it out later.' "I won't tell you I believe you, nor will I say I don't. I'll find out later. Honestly I don't care much anymore." 'okay that's a lie.'

Ikuto only nodded once then got off of her. "So .."

"…"

"What did you do to them?"

"…"

"Aaaakwaaaarrrddd sileeeennnce, aaakwaaarrd siiiileeencce, akwaaaarrd siiiileence.."

"Shut up, it's annoying."

"….Aaaakwaarrdd siiiilllleeeence, aaakward siiillleence.."

"What did I just say?"

"Sshhhuut uuuuuppp iiiitt's aaaannnnoooyingg, shuuuut uuppp iiittt's…"

"STOP IT!" Amu took her fist and bonked him on the head.

"Ow! Jeez what's your problem?"

"My problem is what you were just doing!"

"What did I do?" Ikuto was making his phony innocent voice.

"Aaaakkwaaarrd siiillleeeence. That!"

"Don't do that, Amu. It's annoying." Her jaw fell open in disbelief.

A few seconds later Ikuto noticed that Amu was trembling. 'Huh?' then he remembered something. 'She's scared of the dark. I can't believe I actually forgot about that.' Also it only made things worse for her that it was going to get dark if they don't get out of there. 'To think this was one of my ideas. I thought that it'd be fun for me.' but when Ikuto looked at her, he felt kinda guilty. "That's a first."

"Well I'll find a way out." He stood up and went towards the windows. 'I don't want to have this on my conscience.'

"Wait! Where are going?"

"Going ...to...find...a...way...out."

"!"

"Amu." Ikuto was too amused to take this seriously, 'actually I'm not regretting it at all. This is too funny.'

"What!"

"It's only three feet away."

"Itdoesn'tmatteritstoodark!"

"Amu I didn't know you cared." he said with a smirk, and she could hear it in his voice.

"Well duh, of course I care because they'll think it's me who killed you and I'd be in jail for life!"

'okay that last part was unnecessary. I don't feel guilty at all!'

'sigh' Would you feel better if I sat next to you?"

"promise not to do anything?"

"nope."

"sigh" 'thought not.' "Fine whatever."

Sitting next to her He saw again how much she was trembling and all that guilt came on rolling back.

'who took my list!'

**girlz4freedom202: So what do you guys think?**

**Everyone: hmmmm….**

**Utau: Depends on what the next chapter contains. **

**Ikuto: you see what did I tell you? I c…mmph!**

**girlz4freedom202: Shut the **** up.**

**Utau and Amu: girlz4freedom does not own Shugo Chara! Ja ne!**


	12. 11 I Fight For You, Duh! Why The Care?

**Chapter 11: I Fight For You, DUH! Why the care?**

**girlz4freedom202: I have meet with my reviewers, and it appears that they are not cross with, thank the lord.**

**Amu:...why're you talkin like that? It's totally freaky.**

**girlz4freedom: Ah, my dear, I believe you mean to ask "Why, may I ask are you speaking this way?" And when you say ' _It's totally_ _freaky' _what you mean is (ahem) "It is very strange."**

**Amu: Whatever. Any way, this weirdo here _does not_****own Shugo Chara. R&R!**

(Previously on Let It Go.)

_"I warned you not to fall for her, Nagihiko."_

_A familiar voice spoke to him, he looked up and there was the devil himself. "You are not going to interfere with my fun. Got that?" "Sorry man, can't do that." He swung his fist and hit Ikuto in the face. "So, you wanna go for another round, huh? I am so going to love kicking your ass!"_

"Bring it on, jerk!" Nagihiko and Ikuto charged at each other. Fists raise then coming down on each other's faces both boys had their lips cut, with blood running down on the side. "Why do you do it, man? What's in it for you?"

Ikuto just gave him a smirk and looked as if he was thinking about it. "Oh gee I dunno, maybe just because I love it."

'You mean you love _her_.' "I'll tell you something Ikuto, I th...woa!"

"Do you wanna talk or fight?" (swing)

"A little bit of both." Nagihiko shrugged his shoulders while dodging a punch. "Wanna listen?" (lunge!)

They caught each others hands in midair pushing against the others. Ikuto replied in a strained voice, "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." Nagihiko said his voice equally strained. Thrusting one another back Nagihiko started their little _conversation. _

"There are three (dodge) things that (kicks) I wanna piont out!"

"Oh yeah? Now what is that?" (dodge) (punch)

"One; I think that you're crazy..oof! *pant* Two; (swings) I think you're pathetic, and thr..oof!" His last statement really got to Ikuto, who punch Nagihiko in the gut.

"What did you say?" Ikuto's voice was low and dangerous.

"You *pant* heard me."

"Pray tell me why is that!" Ikuto through a punch, too late Nagihiko dodged it and wrestled him to the ground.

"Because, Three; you are in DENIAL!"

"WHAT?" Ikuto pushed him off, and stopped fighting. What the long haired boy said caught his attention.

"I have no f****** idea what you mean!"

"Well," Nagihiko straightened up, he stopped fighting as well. "Later on you will know what I mean."

BAM! "NAGIHIKO!" Amu appeared to have knocked the door down, with an 'AX?' Naginiko was too terrified to move. Amu turned and what did she see yes indeed a tall blue haired boy, she had hated all her life. "I.T.A.I." she whispered to herself. Pissed off wouldn't even come close to what she was now. No, she was far beyond 'pissed' she was livid with rage. Her physical condition didn't concern her at the moment. She focused all her energy on that one boy, and did she do? She charged.

"uh oh." Was all Ikuto could say before he was knocked down by his pink haired feisty pin cushion. Well at the moment he felt like the pin cushion.

"Bastard! slap Jerk! slap YOU slap DARE slap LEAVE slap A slap **HELPLESS **slap ALONE slap!" She bitch slapped him over and over again.

'Man I know how it feels.' Was all Nagihiko could think at the moment, before Amu collapsed on Ikuto, panting.

Ikuto looked at her and felt her forehead. "Holy shit!" 'God I didn't know It would go this far!'

"We gotta get her to the nurses of.." before he could finish, Ikuto had picked her up like a sack of potatoes and headed inside. ' No way in hell am I leaving her alone with HIM.' He didn't take Amu away from Ikuto but he did keep an eye on him, to make sure he didn't do anything to her.

"Why are following me, you jerk."

"You're calling ME a jerk?"

"Heh heh. You got a point there."

There was something different about Ikuto. Although he wasn't caring her properly, he wasn't being rough. 'I wonder what excuse He'll come up for this act. Probably, "I can't have my entertainment sick, and die on me." Yep, he'll say something around those lines.

They reached the nurses office, and Ikuto gently flopped her on to the mat. standing there he looked at her for a while then turned to his opponent. "So, wanna continue, or should we sit and just HANG OUT like good little boy's?"

"Personally I wanna finish our round, but " Nagihiko looked at Amu, then back at the jerk, "I think we should wait."

Ikuto was frowning for a bit, either disappointed that the match wasn't going to continued, or that the guy was looking at his 'pin cushion'. His smirk came back. "I guess I can wait." He sat down on the chair closest to Amu. Not going unnoticed by the purple haired boy. He was all too wary of Ikuto. He went to the cabinet to look for the first aid. Seeing two boxes, he grabbed one for Ikuto and one for himself. Looking behind him he saw Ikuto looking at the girl. 'What is he thinking?' He wondered. "Think fast."

Hearing that Ikuto turned and caught the box just in time. There was more force than necessary. He had a feeling the the dude did it on purpose. 'heh heh. Of course he did.' "Thanks."

"Welcome." They glared at each other then went to bandaging themselves up. 'Pin cushion' stirred a bit. Both boys turned to see if she was okay. At least that was Nagihiko's reason. Wondering something. "hey, jackass."

"What?" Ikuto didn't even look up nor did he seem fazed by the insult.

"You worried about her?" He got no answer. "Okay, if no then why did you bring her here, and why aren't you leaving?"

No answer. "Yep definitely denial." Ikuto quirk hi head to the side. his head turned slightly towards Nagihiko.

"What did you mean by that, anyway?"

"You like torturing her. You've always put all of your concentration on only her. your world, as I hate to admit it resides around her. Why do you think that is?"

"I told you because I.."

"Yes, I know you can. Is that the only reason though? There are things that you can _do_, many things, more than some people in fact, but you don't do them because you 'just can'. Doing things requires a reason. You play the violin, because it's what makes you, relax, and lets your emotions out in a way nothing else can. When you go out too hang with your friends even if it's only for ten minutes or so, you go there to say hi. When you go home you not only concentrate on, your _entertainment_, but also you spend awhile with your family, because you love them and you want to take care of them. That you can do it is obvious. Anyone can _do_ it...they just have to have a reason."

"What does this have t," "When you fought me, you had a reason. A bad one, but still one all the same. Now, what does that say? It says that yes you can take her here and not do anything to her, but then again you can do things to her even when I'm here. Though I'll kick your ass if you tried. I have a reason behind that. What I'm asking is what the _reason_ is. I'm sure you have more than one answer for that. Even if you deny it, there's a positive one too. Do you know? Or should I tell you?"

There was silence for a moment.

"I'll be outside the door. If I hear one scream or muffled cry from her, you know what I'll do." He stood up to leave, when Ikuto asked him, "What's your reason?" It was a sincere question.

"Oh please. You already know the answer." Nagihiko said and walked out.

Ikuto was still for a moment, looking down at Amu with soft eyes. "What's my answer?" 'I've known it for a long time. The thing is I hide it. From the annoying fans,' Ikuto got up from the chair 'from the people who hate me for my actions,' he knelt down near Amu's laying form, 'I try to hide it from you, bastard,' he leaned down, 'and I hide it especially,' he cupped her cheek, 'from her.' and he kissed her, softly.


	13. 12 I'm Gonna Kill You! Go Ahead and Try

**Chapter 12: I'm Gonna Kill You! Go Ahead and Try.**

**Ikuto: YES! YYYEEEESSS! WAHOO!**

**girlz4freedom202: He's giving me a splitting headache. If this keeps up then I won't have the energy to write my next chapter. I am proud of my previous chapter though. Apparently the reviewers loved the fight. One of them described it as epic! To that reviewer I thank you. **

**Amu: He kissed a helpless girl! Bastard! **

**girlz4fredom202: You cannot _possibly _be described as _helpless. _Didn't you read the chapter? I believe I recall you, I quote:'...Bitch slapped him over and over again'? 'And he's kissed her many times before.'**

**Amu: Can you blame me?**

**girlz4freedom: You gotta point there. Well I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Ikuto: Yes! Yes! Yes!**

**Amu: Shut up!**

_"What's my answer?" 'I've known it for a long time. The thing is I hide it. From the annoying fans,' Ikuto got up from the chair 'from the people who hate me for my actions,' he knelt down near Amu's laying form, 'I try to hide it from you, bastard,' he leaned down, 'and I hide it especially,' he cupped her cheek, 'from her.' and he kissed her, softly._

His lips left hers as he rose up. Looking down at the sleeping girl, he snapped back to reality, and thought to himself. 'You mess with my head, bitch, and I don't like it. No way in hell that that stuff is truth!' he stomped away, out the door, and on to his first period. On his way out, he passed not only Nagihiko, but also his sister and Kukai. Who both looked shocked. There was a hint of amusement in Utau's expression, but for her boyfriend he was just in pure shock. It was only too clear what they saw. Apparently Nagihiko was oblivious to what just happened in the room.

***Five minutes ago: Outside the door***

Nagihiko was standing out side the door. When he heard Ikuto mumble the question to himself, "What's my answer?" He didn't look inside wanting Ikuto to think about the answer and try to get out of denial. 'Though it would suck for me If he actually realizes it. What would he do when he does? Would he do anything? Stopping should be the only thing he should do. Though he seems to be...no he _is_ the kind of person to try to get what he wants! Well, he's gonna have a hard time getting it.'

"Nagihiko did you find her?" the boy turned only to see Utau and her boyfriend running towards. She ,and Kukai stopped in front of him, panting.

"Yes I did. She's in the nurses office laying down."

"Is she al.." Utau turned to look through the door, and stopped mid sentence. Her eyes widened.

"What is it, babe?" Kukai asked. He too turned to the door to see what she was looking at, and he too stood frozen with shock.

"Don't worry she's fine. She only ahs a slight fever." He was apparently oblivious to the fact that they were both unable to move or to even answer. At that moment Ikuto walked out with a annoyed expression on his face.

"Well, well. Some one's got it good." Utau mused looking after Ikuto. Nagihiko turned to her.

"What do you mean?" He to Kukai for answers, he saw him in a frozen state, staring inside the nurses office. Panicked Nagihiko rushed in to see if she was alright. Relieved to see that she was, he turned to Utau giving her a questioning look. Noticing him staring at her with a confused expression, she sighed. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you haven't noticed the signs. Not that I needed to looked for them, although I would've noticed even if I didn't see the actual scene." She chuckled a bit. Then she said," I'm gonna have some fun with the teasing." She mumbled the last statement mostly to herself. He came to realize what she was talking about. Red clouded his vision. 'He did realize it.'

***After school in Amu's room.***

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" Amu's little sister came running up to her. 'Jeez mom left her alone again.' I'm back. I'm going to take a nap," 'a long nap' "so don't answer the door, no matter what. Okay? I'm serious. It could be a bad person, or some one we don't know."

"RIGHT. No answering door." She stood at attention.

Satisfied and sure that she wouldn't answer the door, Amu left Ami downstairs and went to her room to go take a nap.

"Oh, God. I have such a headache, thanks to that jerk." Amu dropped her backpack on the floor and flopped down on the bed. "Ugh...Gotta change my clothes." she muttered to herself. Getting up from the mattress, she walked towards the dresser and opened it. "...AAAAHHHHH!" Her voice echoed throughout the whole neighborhood. lucky for her her mom was at work. It was heard by every one...including Ikuto.

***At the Tsukiyomi residence: In Ikuto's room***

knock knock

There was a knock at his bedroom door. "U'at?" (translation: What?) Ikuto was eating a snack while doing his english homework. The door opened, it was Utau.

"Helloooooo, Ikutooooooo."

"What do you want?" He asked after gulping down the food that was in his mouth.

"Oh, nothing much, only to ask, why did you kiss Amu?"

" Cough cough! HOW DID Y...I mean, what are you talking about? Like I'd kiss _her_."

"Oooohh, don't deny it. I saw the whole thing." She sang out the last part.

"...so what if.." Out of nowhere there was a loud scream echoing through the walls. They both ran to the window to find out what happened.

"That was Amu! Oh, God, something's wrong!" Utau was panicking while Ikuto was smirking. All of the sudden he was grabbed by the back of his collar by a panicking Utau.

"Uh oh." was the only thing he could say before being dragged by the maniac that run full speed out his door down the stairs hitting his head in the process, through the living room "Oh honey lunch is...oh dear." Mako knowing her daughters speed calmly stepped to the side. Utau sped past her in full speed with a glint in her eyes and dust trailing behind her. Out the door she ran with the wide eyed Ikuto dragging behind her. "Be back before dinner!" Their mother called after them, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Once in front of Amu's house Utau threw Ikuto towards the gate as if he were base ball thrown by a pitcher. BAM! Ikuto collided with the gate that was in front of the Hinamori house. "Ow! Jeez Utau! Can you NOT...hm?" In front of him was a raging volcano. "I..I'll just...go check on her." He said with a nervous laugh. He knew not to mess with Amu, but when it came to Utau, you would think that she was an ultimate she-devil.

Knocking on the front door, he could hear a little voice say, "I get it!" The door opened to reveal Amu's little sister, Ami. "Ikudo-niisan! Amu made noise. I think she's dead."

"Let's hope not. That would be a bummer. Amu is so irresponsible letting a five year old answering the door." He went up stairs calmly. He didn't see the point of this going to her house and all. Why was he even checking on her? It was pretty obvious what was wrong. Well to him at least. 'Utau might kill me if I don't though.'

Knock knock.

"JUST A SECOND AMI! WHATEVER YOU DO DO NOT COME IN HERE!"

"Why not?" Ami just so happened to be beside him interested in what might be happening in her sisters room.

"JUST BECAUSE!"

"Nee-chan, the door knocked!"

"Okay I'll be there in a sec to answer!"

"No need, I answered!"

"WHAAATTT! AMI HOLD ON I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THE BAD MAN!" The door burst open. "I'M GONNA KILL, " There was a pause when she saw who was in front of her room. "...YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Here we go again." Ikuto groaned. He was grabbed by the collar and dragged inside her room. She closed the door and threw him on the bed. She jumped on him straddling his waist. Grabbing him by the shirt she brought him up to her face. "Oh, Amu. Plllleeeaase be gentle." He said in a shy girlish voice, while mimicking a helpless girl, about to loose her virtue.

"Shut up, you jerk!"

"What did I do?" He asked innocently.

There was a long silence. That's when Amu cracked.

."^*^$#%^&%#*&))^%#^%#)**^&%$##$&#$#%*&^(%$^%&!"

"Okay okay, I admit I was a bit of a jerk."

"..."

"Okay, some what of a jerk."

"..."

"Sort of a jerk?"

"..."

"Kind of a jerk?"

"..."

"Semi-jerk?"

"HOWABOUTA**BIG**JERKWITHA**DICK**ASAHEADANDABRAINTHAT'SA**PEA**ANDANALLAROUD**BASTARD**WHOHASNO**SHAME**ABOUTHOWHEACTEDBYLEAVINGA**HELPLESS**GIRLALL

**ALONE**INTHE**CABIN**(It'sashed.)WHERE**NO**ONECOULDFINDHERDURINGTHE**NIGHT**WHENTHERE'S

**WARLOCKSSTREETBUMSECT!ALL**THESEYEARSYOU'

ANDNEVERSTOPPING!IT'SBEEN**YEARS**SINCETHAT**STUPID**ACCIDENT!WEWERE**KIDS**!YOUWOULD**THINK**THATTHEAVERAGEPERSON

WOULDLETITGOBUT**NOOOOOOOO**EVENWHENICAMEBACKHEJUST**HAD**TOGOONFOR**NO**REASONATALL!**HOW**DIDYOUGETINMY**ROOM**?**WHERE**DIDYOUGETTHE**SPIDERS**?ANDWHAT'SWITHTHE**KISSING?**"

Amu was panting and wheezing. All of her energy was drained. She flopped down on the bed, and fell asleep.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

He heard something from her then. He leaned down and heard her say. "I'm gonna kill you..."

He chuckled. Got up looked at her sleeping form with amusement, and headed towards the door. Turning around he then said. "Go ahead and try." Then left the room.


	14. 13 Dream? May I Talk To You? About What

**Chapter 13: Dream? May I Talk To You? About What?**

**I owe an apology to the readers. This chapter was incomplete when I first downloaded it. noe this is the updated version. please enjoy.**

**With Amu**

Amu sat on her bed, cross legged. She was doing her best to concentrate only on her breathing. "Okay." She breathed, "In through the nose *Inhale*, out through the mouth*exhale*. In *inhales*, out *exhales*." Unfortunately she was not disciplined enough to continue this exercise, and being stressed out didn't help in the slightest. 'Isn't this suppose to relieve stress not increase it?' No way this was going to work for her. Forcing herself to think about her breathing, she closed her eyes and started to talk.

"I am...a...butterfly. Theee...wind is blowing...against...me? The wind is a...problem," 'Am I doing this right?' "I am facing that problem...yeah...facing the wind...I am a butterfly facing the wind. The wind is my problem and it has a name. The name shall not be spoken, so I can keep my calm, and stay sane. My problem is being faced my problem is being..faced..being faced...problem face...face..face..fazzzzzzzzz. HUH?" 'Jeez, this is putting me to sleep' Yawning Amu decided to lay down and take a nap.

Amu started to dream.

_* Dream*_

_"Hello?" It was dark. She didn't like the dark. It had always frightened her, ever since the earth quack. As if she had called upon it, the memory came to life. _

_She was in her room, under a table where her mama told her to go when an earth quake struck. Now was one of those times. _

_"MAMA!" The small girl cried out for her mother, only to be answered by a crash. She heard glass brake and felt little shards slide and hit her legs, which caused small cuts. Crying, she looked around. The room was pitch black, and she could not adjust her eyes well enough to see. Something hard fell on the table's surface with a loud thud. Amu, tears rolling down her cheeks, screamed out," MAMA!"_

_The memory faded, and all was black._

_From the corner of her eye she saw a white figure. It was her height, with a delicate form. A hand stretched out. She could just barely make out a face. It was Tadase. What was he doing here? Reaching out, hesitantly, she grabbed his hand. His figure turned black. Out of nowhere thorny vines wrapped around her legs and torso. His hand became a snake, coiling around her arm and up to her shoulder. Fangs, dripping with venom, were extended ready to strike. _

_Behind Tadase, she saw another figure. This one was grey, and tall perhaps a foot taller than her. No doubt it was a boy. Not too muscular, but not scrawny either. His posture show that he was a confidant, and capable. _

_He walked towards the Tadase figure reached out a hand for her free one to take. She did not hesitate this time, because she knew ,though she did not know why she did, that he was her savior. The thorny vines, snake, and Tadase all broke into tiny pieces, and disappeared. _

_"Who..." That's when she saw his face. It was, "Ikuto!" He was smirking at her, but not in the bad way or even in an annoying way. This way was different, it was...a reassuring smirk. He was reassuring her that everything was all right. _

_*end of dream*_

Amu woke with a small gasp. Sitting up slowly she stretched. While she stretched she tried to make sense of what she dreamt.

"Why am I dreaming about him all the time? When did this start?" After a while, trying to remember when it had started, she gave up. Raising up off of her bed Amu headed to the door. Her stomach started to growled. "Hehe. I guess attempted meditation, made me hungry. Come on stomach, let's get grilled cheese sandwich, cookies and milk." (Yum!)

She heard Ami shouting something out. Amu sighed and mumbled to herself, "There's going to be a lot of noise."

"Ami, do you want some lu.."

Before she could finish her question, she saw to her surprise that it wasn't just her sister sitting on the couch, but the infamous Tsukiyomi. The TV was on, and they were watching Ami's favorite anime, Sailor Moon. Her little sister was singing along with the ending theme song, while Ikuto cheered her on.

"GO AMI, GO AMI.."

"La la la la la.."

"GO AMI GO AMI GO.."

It continued like that for a while before Amu shook off her shock and shouted out.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE **YOU** DOING HERE?"

"GO oh hello Amu." He said with a sickly sweet smile on his face.

"I'm just baby sitting Ami for you. How can you be so immature, Amu! To think you left you're sister here all **alone**. How can you let a four year old answer the door? Seriously, I thought you were smarter than that?" To her surprised Ikuto was seriously mad at her.

"For your information, it was my mom who left her alone! I'm just as mad as you are! So don't go pointing fingers at me! She's five not four!"

"Oh, like her being one year older makes any difference! That doesn't change the fact that she shouldn't answer the door! What if it was a dangerous man?" Amu looked at him meaningfully. "I'm a danger to YOU not her!"

"Whatever. I told her not to answer it!"

"Do you think a five year old would actually follow directions precisely? If you do then you have a lose screw up there somewhere! OW!" Ikuto looked down to see an angry Ami, who had apparently kicked him in the shin.

"YOU** BULLY**!"

'She has no idea how right she is.' The two teens thought at the same time.

he bent down so he was at the same level as the little girl, he smirked at her. Not the mean or sadistic smirk, but a...reassuring smirk. 'That's the smirk that was in my dream.' Amu thought in awe.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. We just want you to be safe that's why we're yelling at each other. We won't shout any more. Kay?"

"Kay. Pweaz be nice do onee-chan. Shez a weally good nee-chan."

"I'm sure she is." A tap on the shoulder got his attention.

"May I talk to you?"

"About what?" Suspicion was in his voice.

"About the talent show, and more. " she looked at him meaningfully again.

"sigh, Fine."

*In the kitchen with Amu and Ikuto*

"Now, I want a serious answer. Not something like 'because I can' or 'because you're my pin cushion'. I want know for real."

"...I don't have to tell you."

"Ikuto, we are not kids anymore. This thing that you have against me, it's...ugh. Tiring. Years ago some mistake happened. You can't seriously still hold that against me. We were young."

"We still are."

"I know!" She stopped before she could give him the satisfaction that he made her mad. Looking up at him straight in the eyes, and asked a question that shocked them both.

"Can we try to...um..."

"Try to what?"

"Can we try to be friends?"


	15. 14 This is just EVIL!

**girlz4freedom202: Review and comment, please. So guys what do you think of the story so far?**

**Ikuto: Hmm, I dunno. Amu and I aren't intemate ano..(BONK!) Ow!**

**Amu: Shut up. By the way, Ami's here.**

**Ami: HIIIIIIII! :D**

**girlz4freedom202: Hey, Ami. How are you?**

**Ami: GWATE!**

**Ikuto: Ami. Can I have your sister? ):( (**_**Dead serious**_**)**

**BONK!**

**Ami: ?...can I say it ? Pwaeze!**

**Amu: Sure, go ahead.**

**Ami: We don't own thith anime! Nee-san, what are doing?**

**Amu: Strangling Ikuto. ^^**

**Ikuto: da...su...ke...te! (help...me...please...!) oh yeah we need an editor.**

**Chapter 15: this is just evil.**

"Sorry...what?"

Ikuto gave her a look as if she had just grown three heads.

" You heard me. I want us to try to be.."

" AH yay ya yah ay, stop."

"Ikuto, this torment is just too childish. You know it just as well as I do." Amu gave him a stern look, daring him to disagree.

Yes he knew very well what she was saying was the truth. But he would never admit it. He then got an idea. He didn't have to stop tormenting her, he just had to keep it to a minimum.

'Not as fun though, but whatever.'

"Okay. Fine with me."

Amu relaxed a bit, but she wasn't stupid. There was a look in Ikutos eyes. the kind that said that there was a price.

"Ikuto what do you want?"

"three kisses a week.

"WHAT?"

"You asked what I wanted, and I'm saying I want three kisses a week."

"NO FRIKKIN WAY!"

"Then no friendship thingy."

Amu let out one big long sigh. there was no changing his mind she could see that on his face. usually he got what he wanted, and he wanted _kisses?_

"But why? I mean why? You dont even like me, heck you _hate _me, heck we hate each other. Then Amu realized some thing. She didn't hate Ikuto. Sure he was a pain in the ass, but she only saw him as just that. thats all. just a guy with issues, who was now developing a perverted mind.

"Thats one condition. the other is..."

'uh oh.'

"go on a date with me tomorrow. And I don't hate you." he muttered the last part low enough so she couldn't understand what he had said.

"What?" 

"You heard me. lets go to a park tomorrow. I wanna show some thing to my new _friend_"

"fine fine. when tomorrow?" '_did he say he doesn't hate me?maybe I'm just hearing things. that would be nice though'_

**'YES!' **Ikuto thought to himself.

"I'll come get you around noon."

"fine then could you go home now please?"

"AWW, but Amu arem't you going to get lonely?" Amu gave him one of her death-glares,"no? sigh but I will, I'll be laying in my bed dreaming dreams of you in erotic positions and me doing..." BONK! "OW! JEEZ I'M KIDDING!" "Ane-chan?" Ami was standing right there trying to figure out what they were saying.

"Ane-chan, is that gwon ap talk?"

Amu bonked Ikuto on the head a few more times before coming up to Ami. "Ami how about you go watch a bit of card captors?"

"awite!"

Amu turned to face the blue headed idiot. **"IIIIKKKKUUUUUTOOOOOO!" **He could practically see demon horns coming out of her head.

"Now Amu be reasonable. It's not like I intentionally wanted her to hear that stuff."

"Wheather she is in the room or not is irelevant! You have a dirty mouth that needs to stay shut, you got that you PERVERT? MMF!"

All of the sudden she was being kissed on the lips.

"I think you're hot when your mad, owowowow!"She gave him the bonking of his life.

"out out out!"

"ugh! fine fine fine! oh and by the way that kiss didn't count, because today is a weekEND.

"NNNGGGGHHHH! I dont give a freaking damn!"

"Ane-chan?" 'YOU'RE KIDDDINGGG MEEE!' She turned to see Ami with a blush on her cheeks. "arw ane-chan and Iku gowing to mawwy?"

"You bet we are." bonk! Amu turned to him and said_** OOOOOOUUUUUTTTTTT! **_in a demonic voice. Turning Ikuto ran out the door before she went back into her bonking frenzy again. Those bonks hurt.

"Lets go watch anime together Ami."

"KAYYY! ANIME WITH ANE-CHAN YAY!"

'He is sooo annoying! but I dont hate him. man whats with that?'

"what time is it anyway?"

Amu looked up at the living room clock it was six thirty pm.' how long did I sleep? and how long did he stay?'

"yawn" Ami was giming out a small yawn when their mother came through the door. "I'm home!"

"Mommy! geth wat!"

"what is it honey?"

"Ane-chan is mawwying Iku!"

"AMI!"

"Oh honey I already knew that. but why do you say that honey?"

"dey kithed!"

"Amu may I ask you to wait until the two of you are actually married before doing something you'll regret."

"MAMA! No..nothing happened! I mean nothing serious!"

Midori turned to her youngest daughter" sweetie why don't you go to bed?"

She then turned to Amu after Ami dragged herself upstairs and into her bedroom.

"now mama dont go all bonkers on me, be reasonable we didn't even have sex!"

"Amu calm down I'm not mad but should we have another sex-talk?"

",no,no,no! once is embarrassing enough."

"giggle Okay I'm only teasing you sweetheart. don't worry I trust you and I trust Ikuto. But could you do me a favor?"

"whats that?"

"have at least five kids when the time comes for your guy's honeymoon."

"MAMA!"

"I'm only saying that its the basic with of any mother for her daughter."

"oh and uh Mama I wanna ask some thing."

"Ask away honey. ask away"

"Well the thing is ,now do not take this the wrong way but I was asked out on a date tomorrow."

"by Ikuto?"

"how did you know? nevermind don't answer that. sooo may I go?"

"of course you may where and when?"

"to a park, he said he'ed be around at noon."

"The beginning of true womanhood starts with a date at the park. Amu your becoming a real woman."

"Mama you are so weird. Its only aFRIEND date."

"OHHH PPUULLEEAAZZ, is no need to be shy, sweetie. Just as long as you two can keep to yourselves until the honeymoon them its fine."

"MAMA!"

"I am only looking after you."

NO! YOU'RE NOT!"

**"SO I'M A BAD MOTHER?"**

Amu cowarded under her. She new her mother could be just as demonic as hereself.

" nonono, Mama you know very well that is not what I meant! I only think you're taking this thing the very wrong way."

"Amu I need to ask you some thing."

"sigh What?"

"do you like Ikuto?"

"...well...I dont hate him." A blush stained Amu's cheeks.

"Thats not exactly my question Amu."

"BLUSH"

"You see what did I tell you?"

"ok ok fine, I like him. Happy?"

'at least i can keep her at bay, until I sort things out with myself.'

"Amuuu." midori looked at her daughter with knowing eyes.

'drat! Well Do you think its an easy question to answer? I mean really mama."

"true but no harm in trying to find out."

"well yeah but, ack no no no, mama I'm going to bed."

"Okay have fun tomorrow!"

"Yeah Yeah. Amu poked her head into Ami's room."Good night Ami."

"goo nite Ane-chan!"

"Have a good date tomorrow sweetie!" her mom called from downstairs

"sigh"

***next day AMUS house 12:10pm***

**ding dong**

Amu opened the front door, and saw Ikuto standing there in a navy blue shirt with an American flag. a flanel shirt was tied around his waist and he wore long cacky pants.( this is the style he is wearing it .)

"Ikuto you're Japanese." She said while pointing to his shirt with a disgusted face.

"The war is over Amu. The giant defeated us live with it."

"oh shut up. wait why do you have your violin?"

"you'll see, by the way you look very cute." 

Amu's face went again as red as a tomato. She was wearing a solid violet color shirt. with a pair of dark blue tight jeans. she wore light brown boots that went up to the ankles with shoe laces that went around the frontand hung to the outet side of her feet.(this is the outfit . not the earrings though not the same shoes.)

"Well then pincushion lets get going."

"I'm not a pincushion anymore! Remember that!"

"yeah yeah, come on we're breaking daylight!"

"ugh! fine."

"Why are you so negative, Amu your cute and all be you'd be even cuter if you smiled more often."

"I smile!"

"Well not enough."

"Fine fine, I'll try to be a little more cheerful."

"Thank you." The two of them walked for about ten minutes until they reached one of the most amazing places Amu had ever seen. "and here we are."

thay stopped at a park where there was music every where poeple with instruments playing all sorts of different music, traditional, classic, pop, rock, jazz, and others.

"Oh my God this is wonderful, it's beautiful."

"Come this way."

"Ikuto grabbed her arm and pulled her gently around some trees down a path until they got to a stage looking patio. Hopping onto it Ikuto took out his violin and placed it on his shoulders, but paused.

"What do you want me to play?"

"Um I duuno. what ever YOU want I supose."

"Alright then how about I show you how I feel at the moment."

"How you feel?"

"yeah, I mean this is how I let them out you know."

"Oh, thats actually pretty cool, okay lets hear it"

Ikuto set the edge of the instument on his shoulder, and played the most calming and beautiful music she had ever heard. It wasn't the kind of depressing calm though like most she had heard on a violin. I gave her a sort of joyful feeling which was suprising considering she was with Ikuto the tormentor.

'ugh what the hell is wrong with me? whatever.'

"so what do you think?"

"huh? Oh uh it was fine."

"Fine?"

"yeah fine"

"What do you me by fine?"

"Just what I said. Got a problem with that?"

Well I **was **hoping for some thing else. But apparently you have absolutely no appreciation for art

"What?"

"Yeah you heard me. Got a problem with that?"

"sorry,Jeez don't be so sensitive. I'm just, I dunno, nevermind. It was a beautiful peice I loved it. I really did. Thank you for writing it. It was really calming."

Ikuto narrowed his eyes at her, "you really liked it?"

"Well yeah didn't I just say so?" Amu gave him a warm smile which made his heart flip.

'wow! that was unexpected.'

"Amu. can I kiss you?"

"huh?"

Well it's just that you smiled, that makes me wanna kiss you. May I?"

"Um I geuss since you asked this time."

He leaned down towards her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

'WHAT?' "Huh?"

"What? did you want a full out french?"

"No I j..j..just. UGH! You pervert!"

"How am I the pervert **you're** the one with the **imagination**."

"SHUT UP! "

"mew"

Amu turned around, looked on the ground to find a small black kitten, "OH my God aren't you cute."

Ikuto was wondering if he heard a rustle some where in the bushes. 'Must be my imagination.'

"Ikuto isn't he the cutest little thing ever?" She held up the kitten to he face, and the kitten gave her a little peck on mouth. She giggled a bit.

" He reminds me of you."

"what I'm cute and cuddly?" to prove his point he gave Amu little snuggle rapping his left arm around her.

" Well not cuddly, maybe cute," she said with a blush," but also an unexpected kiss."

"oh really? like this one?" again he rapped his arm around her and pecked her this time on the lips.

"ha ha, but yeah like that." 'How many times can I blush with out exploding?' Amu wondered to herself.'I have the feeling I'm gonna find out soon.

"BLAKIE! THERE YOU ARE!" A girl with short hair came running up to them straight out from the bushes.

"Oh my god thank you sooo much, where have you been you little itty bitty kitty?"

What Amu did NOT fail to notice was that the cat was squirming away when the girl went to reach for him.

'well I guess cats don't usually like being picked 't I seen her some where before?'

"Um sorry but I was wondering have I seen you some where before?"

"W..what? N..no way, like I would ev..I mean sorry but I don't know what your talking about."

Some thing was a little off. Amu knew that much. 'maybe that's just me?'

"come on blackie lets go..stop squrming you stu...um stud."

"Well then I'll be off, bye hinamoron and bye Ikuto-kun." with that the girl raced off back into the bushes.

"oookaay" Ikuto drawled. "and that was what?"

"I dunno, never mind lets go home." On the way back Amu had one thought on her mind and couldn't get it out.

'there's some thing i don't like.'

...u

...mu

...AMU!

"DWA!"

"What?"

"we're home."

"oh wow that was fast."

"whats wrong? you were spaced out the whole way back."

"N..no it's nothing."

"ookay,see you at school tomorrow."

"kay, oh and Ikuto,"

The boy turned to face her " yeah?"

"I had fun, thanks for taking me out and the music." And she realized that she really DID have fun.

"I'm not saying that just to be polite."

"I'm glad you did, oh and Amu, you have a great smile. you do it more often." THAT made Amu go into yet another blushing episode.

"thanks"

**next day at the lockers. With Tadase.**

"mew"

"Oh shut up you little pest" Tadase slammed the locker door shut on the mewing wounded kitten.

'Here she comes' "he he this'll be awsome." he ran around to the halls waiting for the whores reaction. 'I gotta say it really is fun to bully Hinamori'

"NO! NO NO NO!" There were sounds of sobs and concerned voices. A bunch of people heard and were headed towars the lockers. Gasps and murmmuring went all around.

**ten minutes ago at the gate, with well every one.**

"Amu! I have to talk to you." Utau was standing at the gate waiting for Amu to arrive. Kukai and Nagihiko were both standing behind her. Utau with a disaproving look Kukai a shocked one and nagihiko one of great annoyance.

"Whats up Utau?" Of course she already knew what was coming, but no harm in playing dumb.

Utau leaned her face extreamly close to Amu's and said in an accusing voice. "You've been holding out on me."

"I...gulp..I havenoideawhatyoumean!"

"Amu don't play dumb, I know you know what I'm talking about."

'uh-oh,crap!'

'might as well get it over with'

"sigh what do you want know?"

"Are you and my brother going out?"

"ssshhhh Utau do you want every one to hear?"

"Oh my god that's a YES isn't it? Don't worry You have my full support! At least he likes you and some Air-headed delusional red head."

Amu felt like a volcano about to erupt, she could just see the headlines in the School journal. AMU AND IKUTO ENEMIES TO LOVERS.

"Goooood morrninngg my fellow friend." Ikuto appeared infront of the two girls, winking at Amu.

'oh god please don't make a scene."

"IKUTOOO-KUUUN!"

'OH GOD NO! Please don't be what I think it is!' Both Ikuto and Amu begged silently.

"IS IT TRUE ? IS IT TRUE?" A group of fan girls came running up to Ikuto to shrieking at him with tears in their eyes and death glares pointing straight at Amu and even Utau.

'help me' Ikuto mouthed Amu's way.

'I am so going to regret this. note to self kill Ikuto later.' She strode up to Ikuto and actually pushed one of the girls off of his arm and shouted out loud to every one of them, "SO WHAT IF IT'S TRUE? GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

She pulled him down and kissed him on the lips infront of the whole school. Every one including Utau gasped in suprise, Kukaiwas at his limit and atually fainted, along with most of the fan girls.

Ikuto's happy meter went off the chart. 'Uh-oh okay I'm an idiot a complete and utter idiot.

Amu let go of him and faced Utau, giving her friend a 'happy?' looked, Utau nodded in approval.

"let get to class. SHOWS OVER!" She shouted out to every one who stared.

"L..lets go guys." They all headed to their lockers with a **very irritated **Nagihiko, and a fainted Kukai being dragged along by his girlfriend who was muttering some thing about dating a girly boy.

"NO! NO NO NO!"

"Amu! what's wrong?"

Amu was at her locker the door open and on the floor sobbing, Ikuto Nagihiko along with Utau, went running towards her and what they saw shocked them to speechlessness.

"Ikuto it's th..the kitten! SOB!"

"Sh sh sh it's fine it's fine."

"SOME ONE CALL THE VET! **NOW!**

The same kitten they had found on the rode was laying in the locker with a broken leg and a cut along it back. Written in blood was the word 'whore' in the inner back of her locker.

From the corner of he is eye through the crowd, Ikuto saw a flash of blonde hair that had turned around the corner.

"how cruel. who did this?" people were crowding around the locker gasping and taking out their cellphones to call the vet.

"Amu I'll be back okay? I gotta take care of some thing."

"NO PLEASE STAY HERE!" Amu had a death grip on his uniform." Amu i'll be back. Utau take care of her I gotta do some thing."

"Got it."

"HEY!" It was Nagihiko who had spoken. Ikuto turned to him,"what?"

"I'm coming along too I have an idea." His smirk was almost as Ikuto's when prank ideas came.

Ikuto bent down and kissed Amu on the forehead. He asked her quietly "does that count as a kiss of the week?" She shook her head. "We'll be back."

Amu nodded

"Lets go."

The two boys turned the corner and then a loud thud was heard along with a shout of suprise and a clicking sound like a camera.

**In the hall, with Ikuto, Nagihiko and the evil boy.**

Tadase was grabbed by the shirt and slammed against the opposite side of the hall and shoved up off his feet.

**"YOU!" **Ikuto's flashed with fury,**" YOU EVIL LITTLE FREAKING B******!"**

**"I WAS **_**NOT**_** ASSULTED BY HER! **_**GOT IT?"**_

" HAH! I don't give a damn if she did you a hundred times! This is just extremely fun. Didn't YOU have fun?"

"Why you."

"Really, should you even be talking?"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Ikuto threw Tadase on the floor. " Nagihiko, show me you idea."

"Get your camera ready, tsukiyomi."

'oh this has to be good.'

Pulling the blond up Nagihiko pulled down the boys pants and under wear, Tadase shreiked. and the camera went off.

"pull one more stunt, you'll be seeing this on facebook. With the title '**How small is THAT?' **Get it?"

Tadase, nodded vigorously then ran after pulling up his underwear and pants.

"Ikuto, Nagihiko? What happened?"

Both boys turned around and saw Amu, her eyes were red, and was a bit shakened up but other wise she had calmed down a bit.

"Nothing." they both said at the same time.

**Amu: "How can you write some thing like that? that poor kitten!"**

**Tadase: "Why am **_**I **_**evil?"**

**Girlz4freedom202: "Because I'm showing how evil he is and because this is an Amuto story."**


	16. 15 Death! You! A bad manicure!

**Chapter 15: death! You! and bad manicure **

***at the vet with everyone **

Everyone was in the waiting room and no one dared to talk. Until Amu broke the silence. "I shouldn't have given him to that girl." "hey!" Ikuto grabbed onto both of her arms and shook her gently but sternly "hey look at me." she did, his eyes held hers for the longest time, " Don't you think that way. It is not your fault! Not at all!"

"whose to say it wasn't! you saw me give him to that bitch! I had a bad feeling about her and I still gave him away, How is that not my fault!"

"Stop it Amu no matter how that girl got her filthy hands on him SHES the one who had harmed him ! Not you!" Amu looked down away from his face. sighing he let her go

"I'm sorry I don't like yelling at you, just don't blame yourself its annoying."

"Thanks Ikuto." she leaned up and kissed his cheek, to Utaus amusement, kukai and Ikutos shock and to Nagihiko's annoyance.

'Your sappy conversation is also annoying.' Nagihiko thought to himself.

"I'm going outside, where its not so depressing."

He went out the door giving it a stern shut not too noisy but not too gentle either.

"Whats wrong with him?" Amu asked

'Sigh, so obvious.' the other three thought.

Just then the vet came out into the waiting room, Amu stood up and strode over to him.

"Please! Tell me how he is!"

"Dr. Hagi rested a hand on her shoulder. " I'm so sorry but he lost too much blood, there wasn't much we could do... he's gone. I'm so sorry Hinamori-san."

"No! Please. Please.!"

Utau came up to her and wrapped her arms around her friend "Amu come on lets go home"

"Wait! Dr. Fujo can I bury him?"

the vet shook his head, " I am sorry but its unsanitary for the environment."

"What?" He held up his hand

"However when we cremate him I can give you the ashes and you can do as you please with...?" he let the question hang, Amu knew what he wanted to know. She thought about it "jiyuu" (for those who don't know it means freedom.)

"That's a beautiful name."

"thanks to be honest He's not really any of ours. Though I would've adopted him."

"you're a very sweet girl, now go home you need some rest." she nodded her head and headed out the door with her friends Utau with one hand on her back leading her out.

"hey Ikuto." Kukai came up behind the his friend and whispered, "How about going to the beach?"

"What ? Are you not aware of the situation?" he kept his voice low so as not to let the girls hear.

"no, that's not what I meant, what I'm saying is that maybe you and Amu should take it easy and go on a sort of rehab thing."

" Kukai, do you really think that she would go for that idea?"

"Fine maybe not but think about it maybe some time out side and fresh air would do you guys some good."

"I dunno,"

He put his head down looking at the floor thinking, 'I guess it's reasonable.'

"Fine,but it won't be easy to get her to go"

"Leave that to my girl."

_*** flashback at the Hinamori residents***_

"_No, I'm not going!" Amu shouted in a snotty sounding croak from behind her bedroom door._

"_Come on Amu It'll get your mind off of things." Utau called from the other side._

"_NO!"_

_Her friend tried a different tactic,"Ikuto's gonna be there."_

_There was small pause, then Amu said to her in a nonchalant voice, "Why would that matter?"_

"_nee-tan? Watsth uwong? I wan uo thoo get bettu, pweasth?""_

_'Crap' Amu could never resist a plea from her little sister. What she didn't know was that she and her best friend were giving each other the thumbs up, though Ami was crying silently, Utau gave her a hug." don't worry," she whispered to the younger girl, the kitty is not in anymore pain isn't that good?"_

_Ami nodded. Though a few tears were still dripping down her cheeks."isth nee-tan okay?"_

"_She will be don't worry too much you'll grow Grey hair and you're too young to have any."_

_Ami tried to laugh at that but it came out has a little choke, tears came again. 'It was probably stupid to tell a five year old about the cruelties of the world.' Utau was going to kill Tadase if it was the last thing she did, he had hurt not only her friend but a little toddler ,okay so that was partly her own fault but really how evil can a person..'no..if he was that evil he wasn't a person just some monster who loves to torment and kill the helpless. And only a coward would try to kill Amu in the fashion he did. Bullying is one thing but this is just murderous!' she heard a drawer open from the other side of the door, and then a close. Amu came out with her bikini in hand._

"_Let's get this rehab over with."_

_And so they left, having Kukai drive the gang to the local beach._

***End of flashback the local beach.***

There they were on gthe beach utau keeping one eye on Amu and her brother and on on their surroundings as a watch dog might do, she did seem like one to both kukai and Nagihiko, but Kukai knowing her temper and Nagihiko finding it out not too long after he met her, ( the hard way that is) they staid silent. No one had said a word an awkward silence had been there ever since they all got in the car.

'okay this is just depressing, understandingly so. But God, really?' not knowing it Both Nagihiko and Utau were thinking the same thing. Utau got up took a bucket, went to the shore and filling it with water came back, standing right over both the depressing ***couple*** who were laying under the yellow striped umbrella and poured the whole bucket over both of them. They sputtered and yelled both at once "HEY!" and started to blow the **very** salty water out of their nose, and cough it out of their mouths.

"UATAU!"

"get up both of you we came here to cheer you guys up!"

they glared at her. She sighed,"Look" she said more calmly, "I get it, we a ll get it.", the others nodded slightly,

"But you guy's are beating your selves up for what wasn't your fault. Please,Amu..." her eyes started to fill with tears which she fought back, " and you too Ikuto, we all love you guys", 'Well, almost all of us,' But Uatau didn't mention it.

"Utau..."Amu interrupted her she understood and felt bad for making her friends worry about them. "Thanks that means a lot..." She stood up an evil glint in her eyes. "But you're not gonna get away just from that touching speech..."

Utau smirked which was very much like her brother's, Amu couldn't help but notice it.

"Oh? Wat'cha gonna do about ?"

"THIS!" Amu tackled her to the ground, and tickled her ferociously.

"AH! STOP IT!" She laughed so hard tears ran down her cheeks. "OKAY! OKAY! I give!"

Amu stopped only to be tackled herself, only it was by Ikuto and Nagihiko.

"AH HA HA! NO FAIR!" She herself started tearing up from laughing too hard.

'That's better. She needs to smile more.' Both of the boys thought at once. (AN. People seem to be thinking the same thing quite often in this chapter.)

Utau seemed to be a bit surprised at Ikuto's swift change of mood, as if he knew what she was thinking about he said to her, " I was depressed because she was... I hated it." Utau nodded knowingly

"Same here."

When Amu got up still giggling a bit she looked up and some thing caught her eye, it was a girl, and not just ANY girl, it was the same girl who had taken the kitten away, her that day at the park! (dun, dun, dun!)

"YOU!" she growled low but loud enough for the girl to turn her direction, once she did, her face went as pale as chalk. Unnoticed by her friends she strode towards the girl, murder in her eyes.

'Oh god!' was the last thing she thought before she was slapped so hard she was flung backwards landing on her butt, hard enough to bruise. Unfortunately for her it wasn't over, she was tackled on the ground, and NOT for a tickle.

The girl pulled at Amu's hair and pushed at her shoulders as they rolled trying to get her off. Amu picked he up by the hips and threw her again, then jumping ontop of her victum so they wouldn't get up. Straddling her she yelled and slapped over and over again,

"YOU BITCH YOU KILLED HIM! **KILLED **HIM WHEN HE DID **NOTHING **TO YOU! _**NOTHING!**_**"**

She heard at her back a boy shout out with excitement, "HOT CAT-FIGHT! IT'S A HOT CAT-FIGHT!"

But she didn't care she was too preoccupied with the lust to maul the girl beneath her.

***With Utau and the boys***

"Hot cat-fight!" It could be heard from every where,

"cool maybe should check it out!" Kukai suggested with a hopeful grin, which earned him a bonk on the head from Utau, keep that drool in.

"oh please, their so childish wants to see girls beating each other up?" 'no ones as hot as...'

"Hey isn't that Hinamori?" A boy near them asked another.

"Whoa! It is!" Ikuto sat straight up, got to his feet and ran towards the crowd pushing through the to get a better look at his little pink pin-cushion. What he saw almost gave him a turn-on, the other girl wasn't really attractive, to him any way, she was beautiful yes, but she the beauty was fake in every way, but that didn't matter his pin-cushion made up for every thing. There she was , with messy hair straddling the girl underneath her punch her in the eye, and mouth. 'wow even when its a girl she doesn't hold back. The fake however managed to push Amu off of her she got up and raised her fake nails about to scratch Amu.

'God is she stupid or what.'

The fake, he didn't know her name and frankly didn't care, brought then down only to have the hand grabbed and nails pushed back one actual clipped off a bit.

"Ow! You bitch let go..oww!"

"you are extremely stupid you know that? Considering you've had these for awhile, I'm presuming any way," she sighed and shook her head in mock disappointment, "should know better than to use them in a **cat-fight.**" emphasizing 'cat-fight'. She gave her a side-kick one so hard it made her fry right into one of the umbrella's, by this time she was crying like a little baby.

Seeing Ikuto she came up to raising a brow, "Were you drooling?" He gave her one of hhis devious smirks while nodding.

"That was very hot."

she a bit pissed. "well since you like girls with pretty blonde hair, and a beautiful face, how about you kiss one of the three times a week rather that me?"

"Oh I like pretty girls, but I'd rather have the natural beauty's, like the one right here." he tweaked her nose a bit, then kissed her on the cheek. " You feel better?"

"slightly, I just have one more person to kill." She said with a slight blush on her cheeks. 'No I don't like him, I don't!' she was looking away from him trying to avoid his broad shoulders and blue eyes and sexy smirk..."ugh stop it!"

"Stop what?" Ikuto asked with a confused look on his face. She hadn't realized that she had said, well more like shouted it out loud. She looked up at him which was a very big mistake. His face was so cute she wanted to kiss him.

"um...stop...kissing me you jerk!" he gave her once again a infamous smirk.

Leaning forward only inches away from her face. "what are you gonna do about it?"

'kiss you back' a part of her thought, which was a very big part.

' I gotta distract myself!' taking one step back so she didn't give into temptation she walked towards the ice cream shop to cool herself down. 'Must be the after effects of the mauling.'

Ikuto sighed "you should really just give in!" he exclaimed out loud, but more to himself more than her.

She was too far to hear it any way, and so went back to the group, where just stared at him.

'typical. They should just get it over with!' Utau thought

**girlz: I'm just gonna say girlz since I'm tired of having to type the whole name. **

**Ikuto: Give in Amu! Give in!**

**Amu: You're pathetic. Back to the point it took you long enough to release the chapter, _girlz._**

**Girlz: Whaaat, I mean really do you know how hard it is to keep to the facts of the story and to come up with what to write next?**

**Amu: Whatever! Well peoples of , please review! Love to all! xoxo**


End file.
